babysitter
by ohnanc
Summary: Complete: Bella is about to testify against an Italian mobster, she is placed into the witness protection program under the watchful eye of agent Masen. Needs to be revised, read at own risk. Over 100,000 hits.
1. Chapter 1

I am going to the final hearing in a week from now. Putting away a psycho murder should be the most important thing I do, but it's not. Today I am going to speak to the detectives about Edward. I got him in to trouble and I am going to get him out. Just three months ago my life was different. I'm now a strong believer in fate, if I never would have woke up late, I would have never been at the coffee shop when I was, I would have never witnessed a murder and I Bella Swan would have never met Edward Masen.

"Isabella Swan we are ready for your briefing," a woman shouts out. I stand up from my chair slowly and walk through the door. The head of the New York FBI and two other detectives are sitting at a table waiting for me. The room has a single light hanging above the table. It's like something straight out of the movies.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," I sat down and folded my hands on the table.

"Do you realize everything you say will be recorded and could be used in later investigations?"

"Yes."

"Then let's begin."

The captain nodded his head at the detectives and they hit the record button on the machine.

"Ms. Swan what happened between you and Mr. Masen?" He asked.

I didn't answer right away, so much happened in the last three months I didn't know how to start. So I decided to tell them everything.

"You think you know the story, but you only know how it ends. To get to the heart of the story you have to go back, back to the beginning."

I woke up late that day. I was working on a deadline the night before so I didn't get much sleep. When I saw what time it was I quickly got out of bed and took a shower. After towel drying my hair I went to the kitchen for some breakfast. I opened the fridge only to see a yellow posted note on the empty milk carton, _I forgot to go shopping, sorry. _

It was my roommate Alice's turn to do the shopping. But Alice is like no one I have ever met. She forgets things almost instantly, she has a complete inability to put gas in the car and she's a complete shopaholic. But she's been my best friend since high school.

Since there was no food in the house I decided I would get something at the coffee shop by the bus station. It was cold out that day, I remember that the night before was the first snow fall. I grabbed my coat and hurried out the door. I usually walk to the bus station but since I was running so late I got a taxi to take me.

"That will be fifteen fifty doll face," the cab driver said.

That's why I hate taking taxis, the drivers are gross. I slipped a twenty through the window, "Keep the change."

I could smell the coffee from the street. I absolutely love Fork's coffee, It's the most popular coffee shop on the East part of town. The only thing I didn't like was that it was always packed. I was impatiently waiting for my coffee. I don't understand why I even come here, I only order a regular 

coffee, I never like all the bells and whistles. After waiting in line for what seemed like forever, I finally got my coffee. I looked down at my watch,

"I'm so late," I whispered to myself. I left the shop in a hurry, but too fast for my own good. I tripped and spilled my coffee all over my shirt.

"Crap, hot very hot." I rapidly tried to whip the stein out of my shirt_. Can today get any worse _I thought.

I ran back into the shop to use the bathroom. That's where I heard yelling. My curiosity got the best of me. I positioned myself, on the toilet so I could peek through the window. The window small and rectangular, I could barely reach it because I am so short. There was two men standing there. One had a gun to the other. The man with the gun had gray hair. He face was worn, he had a scar on his left side of his cheek. The thing I remember the most was his eyes, they were so full of hate.

"You have disappointed me, now you must pay the consequences."

"Please, I'll get you your money I just need more time," the man was backed up against the wall. He looked so helpless. I needed to get someone but I was paralyzed. All I could do is sit back and watch.

"It's too late for that," the gray haired man pulled the trigger. I screamed, I quickly placed my hand over my mouth. The man looked up at the window. I ducked down as fast as I could, but I was afraid he saw me. Tears were falling from my eyes. I had just watched a man get killed, I could have tried and stopped him, but I didn't. I knew that I needed to tell the police what I had seen. I got out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"I just watched a man kill someone and I think he saw me. What do I do?" my voice was frantic.

"Ms. Where are you located?" she asked.

"I'm in the bathroom at Fork's coffee shop on the Corner of sixth and main," I was crying now. What if he comes in looking for me? What's to stop him from killing me?

"Just stay calm, im sending units out as we speak, lock the door and stay where you are."

"Please hurry, " I whispered then hung up the phone. There's not reason to panic, I thought, there's dozens of people just outside the door. He's not going to come up in here and shoot everyone, he may be a killer but he's not stupid. But then I thought, he could be waiting for me outside. He's just waiting for me to be alone then bang I'm dead.

I sat on the bathroom floor for the longest twenty minutes of my life. My body was shaking in fear, I was crouched down in a Corner. I heard a bang on the door which caused me to jump.

"NYPD open up," the man yelled.

I ran over to the door happily opening it. "Thank god," I breathed a sigh of relief.

The police took me down to the station, I described what I saw. After I was done describing the man small smiles crossed their faces. What could possibly make them so happy I thought.

"Could you identify this man if you saw him again?" One of the officers asked me.



"Yes, I could never forget his face."

"Ms. Swan, We have been trying to arrest the man you just described for years. You are our key to locking him up."

Other detective chimed in, "his name is Tony Puccia. He is part of the Italian mafia, he has connections everywhere and is very hard to convict. But now we have an eye witness."

He looked at me, his eyes were serious, "he is a very dangerous man, are you willing to testify against him?"

I nodded my head, "I'll do anything I can to help."

A soft knock was at the door, everyone's head whipped around to see who was there. A Small women emerged from the hall, She looked scared. It must be hard to work in an office full egotistical men.

"Detective there are men from the FBI they wish to speak to you and Ms. Swan," she said in a whisper.

"Thank you Angela send them in."

She nodded at shut the door softly. The detective banged his fist on the table, "Damn it," he yelled, "they always get involved. They think they're tough shit."

"Because we are." A fat man came through the door. He was wearing a black suite, a white shirt and a black tie. "Thank you detective but we won't be needing your assistance any longer." The man pushed out his chair and stormed off, he was leaving while other man in a black suit was walking in, the detective just pushed him out of the way.

The fat man spoke, "I am agent Smith and this is agent Masen," he pointed toward the door, "we will be taking care of this case from now on." Agent Masen looked angry for some reason like he didn't want to be there. Almost like he had better things to do.

"Why does the FBI need to be involved, am I in danger?" I asked.

"We are dealing with a very dangerous man, who has equally dangerous friends." He sat down and unbuttoned his suit, "and we will do everything in our power to keep you safe."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We are admitting you to the witness protection program," he pulled out a folder, "Isabella Marie Swan no longer exists, we will relocated you immediately."

I started to panic, "I can't just pack up and leave, I have a life here!"

"It won't be such a great life when you're dead," he spat back, "Agent Masen will travel with you where ever you go. Don't ever leave his side."

"First you want me to move now you want me to have a babysitter?"

"It's not like I want to watch over you," Agent Masen said.

I turned my head to face him, "then don't!"



"That's enough, you leave tomorrow morning. You must tell no one where you are going," he closed his folder, "take only what you need and nothing else." He stood up and re-buttoned his suit, "good day Ms. Swan." Then he left leaving me with agent Masen.

I sighed, "can you at least tell me where I'm going?"

"No," he said with no emotion.

"Why not?" I yelled. He was so infuriating, I hated him already.

"I can't risk you telling someone, you'll find out tomorrow." He moved so he was standing directly in front of me. "Cell phone please," he stuck out his hand waiting for me to hand my phone over.

I sighed heavily, "this is ridiculous," I slammed the phone into his hands.

"What am I suppose to tell my roommate Alice?" I asked.

"You tell her nothing, make a clean break."

I stormed out of the room, I didn't want to think about leaving Alice. She was my best friend for so many years. Agent Masen was close on my heals. He was following so close it was really annoying. I stopped abruptly and spun around to face him, "do you have to follow me so close?" I asked.

"I'm only doing my Job Isabella," he spat back at me.

"I don't call me Isabella! And I don't need a babysitter!" I flew my hands up in the air. We were out of the police station by then. I was making a scene in the middle of the sidewalk. I turned toward the street to see a black car with tinted windows coming straight at me, I was paralyzed in place.

"Watch out!" Edward screamed, he tackled me to the ground and away from the speeding car. The car didn't even try to stop. It was like he was trying to kill me.

We were both out of breath, "he was, he was trying to kill me."

"Still don't think you need a babysitter?" I shot him a glare, I almost got killed and he was making jokes.

He got off the ground and extended an arm, "Look saving your life will be a lot easier if we just tried to get along."

I gladly took his helping hand, "fine, I'll be civil but that doesn't mean I like you."

"Back at you Isabella." He said my name like it was the pelage.

We took the subway back to my apartment. I needed to grab a few things before I left in the morning. Agent Masen insisted I stayed at his place that night. He said it was safer. When we arrived Alice was home. I was praying with every fiber in my body that she wouldn't be there. The second I walked in she was there, just like her happy self.

"Hey Bella, how was your day? Who is this?" she asked loudly. Then she whispered in my ear, "he's cute!'

"He's just a friend," I said mildly. She knew something was wrong.



"Bella what's wrong?"

Edwards words echoed in my brain._ You tell her nothing, make a clean break. _"Alice I'm moving out, I can't stand live with you any longer. You are a complete slob and a horrible friend." I was holding in tears. Everything I was saying was a complete lie, I loved Alice more than I loved myself.

"Bella you can't mean that." She looked pained

"I do. I'm leaving tonight and never coming back."

"I don't underdstand," her voice was frantic.

"I knew you wouldn't." I grabbed what I came for and left without another word. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I collapsed on my knees. I was crying harder then I have ever cried in my life. I just destroyed the best friendship I have ever had. My sobs were coming out rapidly, I could hardly breath. Of course agent Masen was by my side, he put his hand on my shoulder, "Bella.."

I shrugged away from his embrace, "don't okay, just don't."

He called a taxi to take us to his place. Neither one of us said a word. He lived a few block from me, his place was a little nicer than mine. When I walked in the front door I was surprised. The place was almost empty, no pictures, no TV just a huge stack of CDs in the corner.

"Where's all your stuff?" I asked.

"This is all my stuff, I work a lot there's no need for anything else." He placed his coat on the rack, "the guest bedroom is your second door and your left, there are some clothes in the closet if you would like. They will be a little big on you but they will do for now."

I started to walk to the room but stopped, I didn't turn but I said, "Thank you, for everything."

His voice was sincere, "you're welcome Bella."

I smiled at started walking once again. I didn't hear from agent Masen again that night, except the loud classical music playing in his room, I didn't mind much. It helped me sleep after a long stressful day.

The next morning I woke up, agent Masen already made coffee. I walked out into the kitchen and he handed me a cup.

"Hurry up Ms. Swan we don't want to be late."

"Late going where?" I asked.

He smiled, "nice try."

I stomped my foot and stormed off. He is completely maddening, I thought.

We arrived at a private airport where the fat man was waiting for us. We got out of the car, and walked toward him.

"Good morning, here are your new aliases." He hand each of us a folder. Edward opened his folder.



"Sir, you can't be serious?!"

What's gotten into him I thought. I opened my folder as well, "Sally Johnson, wife of Fred Johnson."

I turned toward agent Masen, "please don't tell me you're Fred."

He didn't say anything just showed me his folder, there it read, Fred Johnson husband of Sally Johnson.

"Aren't I a little young to be tied down to this pompous jerk?" I asked.

"Sir no one will believe I'm married to an incompetent girl like her." He said.

"You two are to be husband and wife when you are out in public." Agent Smith said, "and that is final."

I crossed my arms like a child. Agent Masen was pulled aside by his captain. They thought I couldn't hear what they were saying but I did.

"Edward, you may be her husband out in public but remember you are not married to Isabella do not get emotionally involved, you know the rules."

"Yes sir, you don't have to worry."

_It's bad enough that he's my babysitter but now he is my husband as well. What could be worse?_ I thought.

"You two are moving to Nevada and you will run and work at an Inn. Have a safe flight Mr. and Mrs. Johnson."


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed one little thing, it's not an Inn it's a B&B I meant it to be that way from the beginning but I wrote is wrong for some reason. On to chapter 2!**

**Thank you** **DemonicAngel99**!

I don't own Twilight.

C h a p t e r 2.

It wasn't the fact that I had to be married to Edward that got me so upset, it was having to be married to him and have to run a bed and breakfast. I hate bed and breakfasts with every fiber in my body. People are always smiling and having a glorious time. People there always want to talk to you! It's crazy; they want to know everything about you and your brother.

I didn't talk during the whole plan ride. I just sat alone trying to see the good that could come of the situation, I couldn't think of one single thing. I couldn't help but think about Alice. I'm a horrible person to do something like that to her. Even if one day I am Bella Swan again she'll probably hate me. The thought of it made my heart ache.

It was a long flight and the sun was starting to set. I was sulking in the seat next to agent Masen with my head against the window watching the trees as they went by.

"Cheer up hun, we're here." He said nudging me in the ribs.

"Sweetie, please don't touch me," I said through clenched teeth. I looked out the window; we were pulling up to a large Victorian house. It was white with blue shutters. There was a wrap round porch. It was beautiful, too bad it was the house from hell.

We walked up to the front door, where we were greeted by an overly excited woman. She was wearing lime green pants a hot pink shirt and a floppy flower hat. She looked like the relative from all the family functions that everyone tries to avoid. You know the one that drinks too much. She comes up to you and pinches your cheeks until they go numb and ask you about every aspect of your love life.

"You must be the new owners! Welcome, Welcome!" She pulled both Edward and me into an awkward hug. I had luggage in my hands so all I could do was keep my arms to the side. The smell of cigarette smoke and vodka just washed off her.

She finally released us and clapped her hands together, "You two look too young to be married."

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "we're in love. Aren't we sugar bunches." He put his arm around me, I was turning red. Why did he have to embarrass me in front of this crazy person?

I forced a smile, "you wouldn't believe how much I truly do love him. You might even call me a liar." Edward shot me a glare, I just smiled at him.

"Are you two thinking about having children," she asked raising an eyebrow. I couldn't believe she just asked us that, but it did set up a perfect opportunity to get agent Masen back.

I smiled, "believe me, we have tried. But my husband here has a little problem."

Edward's body stiffened next to mine, he looked horrified. He was soon going to learn not to mess around with me.

She put her hand over her chest, "you don't say."

"Sally I don't have a problem." He turned to the women shaking his head, "I don't have a problem."

I patted his chest lovingly, "honey its okay, it doesn't mean I love you any less." I bent over so I was closer to her and whispered: "he doesn't like to talk about it, he's just a little embarrassed."

The women nodded her head catching my drift, "Oh pity he looks like he wouldn't have an issue."

She looked up at Edward, "No need to be embarrassed dear, a lot of men have trouble in bed." She put her hand on her chin then pointed at him, "I heard it could be stress related. You just need to relax."

It took everything in me not to roll on the floor laughing. Edward was turning bright red, it worked out better than I ever imagined.

"You know sweetie she could be right, you have been a little stressed lately." I said.

"I do not need to relax, I am great in bed!" Edward shouted so loud that everyone in the building stopped what they were doing to stare at us.

The women looked taken back by his outburst. She glanced down at his genital area; she was fanning herself, "I'm sure you are," She broke out into a nervous laugh. I laughed as well taking a glance over at Edward; he moved his carry-on bag to the front shielding himself from her.

Edward couldn't take being stared at like a piece of meat any longer so he blurted out, "So where are our rooms?"

She snapped out of her fantasy, "Right of course. Right this way." She led us to the front counter grabbing two keys, "Here are your keys, your room is actually in the back house. Just follow the walkway out. She winked at us, "so you guys can have some privacy."

She gave me another hug, "we must talk again soon."

I faked a smile, "I would love that." God I hate that women.

We walked to the room in silence; Edward is a fast walker it was really hard for me to keep up with him. We finally go to the back house which was completely covered by trees, when she said privacy she wasn't kidding.

We got inside and Edward threw his bags on the floor, "I can't believe you just did that to me!"

I quietly shut the door behind me, "now you know what she just said about your stress, you need to relax."

He threw his hands up in the air, "I don't need to relax because I don't have a problem!"

I laughed, "Aw sad clown." But then I noticed that there was only one bed, "Um, Edward?"

He ran his hands through his hair frustrated, "What?"

"Do you think there's another bed hiding somewhere?"

He spun around looking for something that was not there. He sighed a heavy sigh, "I'm cursed."

I was a little offended, "come on it's not that bad. At least I don't snore." I smiled trying to cheer him up. I do talk in my sleep but I didn't feel the need to tell him that just yet. Suddenly my stomach started to growl, I hadn't eaten at all that day.

"Edward I'm starving." I said point blankly.

He grabbed his stomach, "me too." He snatched his jacket off the table and walked out the door without a word. I slipped mine on and ran after him.

"Where are you going?" I yelled.

He didn't stop walking but yelled back, "To get some food."

I grabbed his hand stopping him, "you can't go in there."

He looked down at me confused and frustrated, "why not?"

I leaned over to the side so I can sneak a peak inside, "they're all in there lurking, waiting to pounce."

He ripped his hand away from my grasp, "don't be ridiculous, I'm hungry so I'm going inside. You can wait here and starve if you want."

He started walking toward the hell hole once again so I yelled out, "I bet they are just dieing to talk to you about your little outburst earlier."

He stopped dead in his tracks and whispered a curse. He walked back to me with a sour face.

"What do we do then," he asked, "we can't just stand out here and wait until they leave, it's freezing out."

"I don't know, you're the FBI, all mighty and powerful." I said a bit annoyed.

Edward wrinkled his nose at me. Then his face went blank, he looked like he was trying to think of a plan, he abruptly got a smile on his face, "I got it! We walk in and say hi."

I interrupted, "brilliant plan, how long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"Will you let me finish?" I nodded waiting for him to tell me the rest of his master plan. "We go in say hi, but we can't stay because you're sick and I need to take you to the doctor."

I thought about it, "That just might work." Edward smiled just like he had won something, I rolled my eyes, "come on lets go." I grabbed his hand and dragged him along. We walked in and all eyes were on us.

The women we talked to earlier whispered to her friends, "that's the guy I telling you about. Maybe he just needs a more experienced women." All the women started to giggle, I slipped up and started to laugh. When Edward glared at me I tried to mask it with a cough.

"How about the happy couple joins us for a game of bridge?" She asked.

"We would love to but Sally doesn't feel so well." He pulled me close to his body, "I'm going to take her to a doctor."

"Oh poor dear," she said while picking up her drink and taking a sip, "maybe next time?"

"Definitely next time," he grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly out the door.

Once we were out of hearing range I tumbled over laughing. The look on Edward's face was priceless.

"Laugh it up; let's see how far you get with no money," he shouted at me.

"I'm sorry; the look on your face when she said you needed an experienced woman. I'm personally offended."

He got a discussed look on his face, "they're talking about me and my man hood." he bowed his head in shame, "I can never show my face in there again."

I locked arms with him, "you're going to have to, this is our new life."

He groaned, "this is entirely your fault you know."

I laughed, "I'll find some way to make it up to you."

He shook his head, "I'm holding you to that."

**Aw poor Edward has trouble in bed. How depressing would that be? REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

C h a p t e r 3.

I woke up the next morning beside a sleeping Edward. I slowly sat up in bed, _so this still isn't a horrible dream_ I thought to myself.

I wrapped the sheets around my upper body and gazed down at Agent Masen. He looked so peaceful, almost beautiful while he was sleeping. I took a depth breath running my fingers through my hair. _We don't "start work" until tomorrow_, I thought. _What could I do to occupy my time until then?_ I smiled to myself thinking of the park I saw on the car ride up to the house, I could go explore. I quietly and carefully swung my legs over the side of the bed. I didn't want to wake Edward up. This might be my only time to be alone, so I was extra cautious.

I tip toed over to our closet, taking my time so I didn't trip over anything. I felt like I was sneaking out after a date. I snorted at the thought of Edward and me sleeping together. Edward started to stir; I stopped dead in my tracks. I held my breath praying he wouldn't wake up. When I saw that Edward's chest was still raising and falling in a slow, calm rhythm I continued to get dressed. I changed into a blue T-shirt and a white jacket. For some reason I couldn't get my jeans on.

What did I do gain fifteen pounds?!

I couldn't get them past my childbearing hips. With one final try I jumped while pulling them on, the jeans slid past my hips, but on my way down I lost my balance and fell, causing a loud thump.

Shit, I looked up at Edward, he still hasn't moved. I let out a sigh of relief. I buttoned my very tight jeans and got up. I held my breath while I slid the keys off the table. I was inches from the doorknob. I was so close to freedom, I could taste it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked, in a weary voice.

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips into a straight line. Busted.

I turned and smiled, "I was just getting you the paper." I let out a nervous laugh.

Edward sat up, his messy hair dropped in front of his eyes. He stretched his arms out, yawning. This was the first time I have really seen Edward's body. He had a perfectly sculpted chest and every other part of him was muscle. I felt a tug in my stomach. My breathing quickened, I could feel my face becoming hot.

He flipped off the sheets exposing his boxers, "Did you really think you'd pull a fast one on me?" He walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. We went shopping last night after dinner, so we would have food.

I cleared my throat, "Of course not." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "I just wanted to go for a walk."

He shut the door, exposing his body once more, "Please don't go anywhere without me, I would hate to explain to my boss why you're dead."

I directed my eyes to the floor, I couldn't think straight when he was half naked. I hated the way he was making me feel. I was supposed to hate him.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He didn't say anything else, so I looked up to see him pulling a gray sweater over his head. "So, where are we going," he asked sticking his head through.

"Err… I was thinking we could go the park."

He smiled and snatched the keys out of my hand, "Let's go."

I tried to grab the keys back but Edward held them above his head. "Hey! I want to drive," I yelled.

He teased me by jiggling them, "No way, I'm driving."

I was trying to pull his arm down, "Please," I begged.

He brought his arm down, "Fine."

I smiled brightly, "Really?"

He moved past me and opened the door, "Nope." He took off running. I could hear him laughing from where I was standing.

"You're so dead," I yelled after him. I shut the door and started to run. He was so much faster than me. I finally got to the car and was out of breath. Agent Masen was leaning against the door. His hair was blowing in the wind; his skin was glowing in the sun. A smile crept across his face when he caught sight of me. I felt the tug in my stomach once more.

"It's about time," he laughed.

I crossed my arms, "We can't all be freakishly fast."

He opened the passenger door, I stubbornly got in. I put my hand through the handle to shut it but Edward stopped me.

"I'm not fast," he paused. "You're just extremely slow."

I was about to yell at him but he shut the car door, cutting me off. I felt a surge of angry. How could Edward make me feeling so many different emotions? Edward entered the car and started the engine. I didn't even bother to say anything; I was too caught up in my own thoughts. One minute I start to think I like him, then the next I want punch him in the face. I'm not a violent person! Why does he agitate me so much? I feel like I'm in high school again. My head is saying one thing, but the ping in my heart is saying other. What makes him so different?

"What are you thinking?"

I snapped my head up, to notice that Edward was giving at me a questioning look. He glanced at the road then back at me.

I sighed, "I'm trying to figure you out."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?" I nodded. "What have you come up with so far?"

I smiled, "That you really annoy me, but for some reason I don't completely hate you." I shook my head, "I can't seem to figure out why."

He kept his eyes on the road, "Well I am your husband. You have to love me a little."

I laughed, "I'm serious."

He turned so he was facing me, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't _totally_ completely hate you either."

We drove the rest of the way in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was peaceful. We arrived at the park. I walked around admiring the trees. This was defiantly going to be my new favorite place. Edward and I walked side by side still not saying anything.

I decided to break the silence, "What's your story?"

He looked down on me, "I'm sorry?"

I laughed, "Tell me about yourself. We are married and I know nothing about you." I shrugged my shoulders, "Well besides that you like boxers instead of briefs."

I glanced up; Edward was visibly embarrassed, but masked it quickly.

He ran his hand through his hair, "What do you want to know?"

I had so many questions I wanted to ask. So I just asked the first one that came to mind, "Why we're you so angry the first day I met you?"

"I wasn't angry." Wasn't angry? We practically got in a fist fight. I gave him a "you've-got-to-be-kidding" look.

He put his hands up in defeat, "OK. I was angry, but not because of you." He took a deep breath, "My father was on the biro, it was his life. He was always working, Christmases, birthdays, school plays, he missed them all. My mother soon got sick of it all, she told him she was going to leave him if he didn't spend more time with his family. He begged her to let him finish one last case." Edward stopped talking, his face was pained.

I took his hand in mine, "You can trust me." I sent him a wiry smile. Hoping he would continue.

He let out a breath, "That last case was Tony Puccia and it got him killed. I made it my life to get revenge on him. When I finally had my chance, they took me off the case. They said I was too emotionally involved."

I felt a pain in my stomach. I was the reason Edward was never going to have closer. If I just would have woken up on time, none of this would have happened.

"I'm sorry," I said meekly. "This is entirely my fault." Tears started to gather in my eyes. I couldn't figure out why I wanted to cry. Was it because of his father or because Edward hates being around me?

I forgot I was still holding Edward's hand, it felt so natural. He squeezed my hand gentely.

"This is not your fault, you did nothing wrong." I closed my eyes letting a single tear fall. Edward let go of my hand running it through his hair, "I'll never forgive myself for making you feel this way."

I whipped my eyes as quickly as I could, "I'm fine," I smiled. "Really, I just got something in my eye."

Edward gave me a stern look, telling me he didn't believe me for one second. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. His beautiful green eyes, held sadness. There was a long silence when neither one of us said anything.

Edward was the one to break it, "What's your story?"

I laughed, "Trust me, you don't want to hear it." I stuck my hands in my pockets; it was starting to get cold out. "It's long and boring."

"I have nothing but time."

I told him all about my mother Renee, how she married Phil. I told him about how I moved to Forks to live with my dad. Edward sat on the bench not saying a word. I could tell he was listening to every word. I finally finished confused as to why I told him so much about my life. He was so easy to talk too.

"You're wrong you know."

I raised my eyebrows, "About what?"

"That was far from boring." I laughed, he never says anything expect.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head, "definitely not."

"Why not," he asked obviously surprised.

"With my job I don't have time for a boyfriend. Besides guys just aren't too interested in me."

"Now that's just ridiculous. Why wouldn't they be interested?"

I blinked. Isn't it obvious? I mean I'm not pretty, I have nothing to offer. I shrugged my shoulders, "It's just how it is," I said. I really wanted to get the attention off me so I turned the tables.

"What about you, do you have a girlfriend?"

Edward shifted his body weight, he looked uncomfortable. A jogger ran past us, Edward's eyes followed him. He was looking everywhere but at me.

I laughed, "What's her name?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Her name is Sidney, and it's complicated." I raised an eyebrow. He sighed, "We dated for awhile, and then broke up. We just recently got back together."

I felt my stomach turn to knots, I was experiencing a feeling I have never felt. I couldn't pin point it. I wrapped my arms around my stomach; the sun was starting to go down. I didn't feel like we've been sitting here for that long. It was starting to get cold out.

Edward must have noticed my chattering, "Are you cold? I saw a coffee stand, I can get us some coffee then we can head back."

"That would be great." Edward hopped up off the bench and went to get the coffee while I stayed put. I was watching all the happy couples walk hand in hand, it was making me sick. I suddenly snapped out of my trance when someone sat next to me.

"Hello Isabella."

I snapped my head to face him, I didn't recognize him. Fear started rushing through my veins.

"Who are you?"

He laughed, it made my blood run cold. Looking me directly in the eye he said, "We've been looking for you."

**Edward has a girlfriend and there's a scary man, what else could go wrong?! ****I'll continue if you wish.**

**Happy new Year! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your lovely reveiws. I hope this chapter doesnt let you down. Emmet is OOC; he's serious.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, don't sue.

C H A P T E R 4

The man reached into his black coat. _Oh God, he's reaching for a gun! He's going to shot me right here. _My heart was racing, it felt as though it was about to explode_ I don't want to die. I've never had children, gotten married, or fallen in love!. I __don't__ even know if I have a G spot for God sakes!_

The man's arm started to exit his coat. I held my breath and closed my eyes as tight as I could. I sat waiting for what fate has brought me. But instead of a bang I heard more of a clicking sound. With all my muscles still tense I slowly opened one eye to see him lighting a cigarette. I watched in a state of shock as the flame moved up the paper as he took a long drag.

He blew smoke into the sky, he finally spoke, "I'm not the one you should be afraid of _Sally._"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, panicked. My breathing slowed but my heart was still racing. I could hear the pounding in my ears. Hot tears started to gather in my eyes.

He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I'm here to warn you." He took another hit from his cigarette. Blowing the smoke out he said, "We don't have much time. They're getting very close to finding you."

I shook my head. "Who's after me?" My voice came out strained. _Can't he just flat out tell me what's going on?_

"If you testify against Tony, you're going to get a lot of people in trouble," he paused, taking another look around. "That's including a lot of FBI agents." _No. That can't be true. This is not supposed to happen; I was told I would be safe._

"I don't understand! Agent Smith said I would be protected," I yelled.

"Agent Smith is dead." He shot back cruelly.

"The lines of good and evil have been erased." He paused. "Don't you understand?! Puccia is being protected. You're just a puppet in their show."

He flicked his cigarette away and lowered his voice. "They kill you and the show goes on. But if you testify, the show goes up in smoke."

My head was starting to spin. _The FBI is after me_. My put my hands through my hair locking them behind my neck, I put my elbows to my knees. My stomach was in total chaos; I felt like I was going to be sick.

"What am I suppose to do?" I whimpered.

"You fight back." He said simply. I slowly lifted my head up. The wind picked up blowing my hair in all directions. I pushed the strands away from my face.

"How am I going to fight the FBI?" I asked in disbelief.

"With my help." He threw a small black cell phone into my lap. "I'll be in touch."

As he left, I yelled after him, "What do I tell Edward?"

The man turned his body to face me. His hands were inside the pockets of his floor length trench coat. "Tell him he's in as much danger as you are. Hopefully he'll believe you."

"And if he doesn't?"

The man sighed.

"Then he's against us and with them."

I nodded, for some reason I cannot explain I believed him. Before he could turn and walk away I asked him one last question. "Who are you and why are you doing this?"

The man's eyes narrowed. He turned his head so he wasn't directly looking at me. His jaw was clenched, it seemed as though he was asking himself the same question.

"I'm Emmett, and I want justice." He turned his back to me but paused. "And you're going to help me get it."

With that, he walked away. I watched in disorientation as the strong figure turned into a shadow and disappeared into the horizon. My body went numb with fear. _I can't take down the FBI._

"Bella, what's wrong?" I looked up. Edward was standing there with two coffees. "Who was that guy?" He sat down next to me giving me a stern look.

I tried to speak but nothing was coming out_. What do I tell him? ˜The FBI is out to kill me and since you're protecting me they are going to kill you too. By the way thanks for the coffee.' _I don't think so. I needed some way to slowly relay the message to him.

"Bella." His voice was full of worry. "Who was that?"

I lifted my head to look him directly in the eyes. I took in a deep breath.

"He came to warn us."

"Warn us? What are you talking about?"

"Tony Puccia knows where we are. He's coming for me; he might even already be here!" My breathing started to quicken again.

"No. That's impossible." He shook his head.

"Edward, listen to me!" I yelled. "The FBI is protecting Puccia; they're going to kill me!" Hot tears started to fall down my face.

"Bella, no one is going to kill you," he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, "I need to call the biro."

"NO!" I yelled, "You can't, they're in on this! Edward please, you have to believe me." I was clutching his forearm. Edward stopped and looked up from his phone.

His eyes caught mine for a spit second. But something else soon caught his attention. He wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking past me. His face was worried; he was watching something or someone. I slowly turned and saw a police man slowly walking towards us with his hand was on his gun.

Taking his eyes off the man, Edward stood up and grabbed my hand. He pulled me off the bench and started to guide us in the other direction. "On the count of three, run as fast as you can." He whispered.

I nodded.

"One." We picked up the pace.

"Two." His grip on my hand tightened.

"Three!" We quickly turned and started running into the forest.

"Stop!" The police man yelled after us.

Edward was pulling me behind him. We were ducking under tree limbs trying to get out of sight. The police man was close on our heels. The lush green trees blew past us as we ran. I lost my footing and tripped, tumbling on to the wet, cold ground. Edward quickly picked me up by the armpits; he put his arm around my waist keeping balanced until I was able to run on my own.

A big boulder came into view, and Edward hurriedly pulled me along. When we were safely behind the rock I collapsed in exhaustion; I could barely breathe.

Edward knelt down next to me. "Don't move." He reached behind him and pulled out a gun. Agent Masen slowly got up and stepped out from the shelter.

"I'm agent Masen with the FBI!" He yelled.

"I know exactly who you are." The man said. "Hand over the girl."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Edward said calmly.

"Don't make me kill you too; all we want is the girl. Just hand her over and look the other way."

"You're not going to lay a hand on her! Put the gun down."

"What are you going to do?" The officer laughed. "You can't shoot a cop."

I didn't hear a response from Edward. I brought my knees up to my chest; I tightly held them there while tears freely flowed from my eyes. _When did everything get so screwed up?_ Just like before, I can't do anything but sit back and wait. I tightly shut my eyes and started humming to myself.

"Last chance, Masen. Hand her over."

There was a long pause then I heard two gun shots. I screamed while my eyes flew open. _Did Edward get hit?_ I couldn't breathe. I needed to help him. All I cared about was getting to Edward. The thought that I might get killed didn't cross my mind. With the last bit of strength I had left in my body I pushed myself up, stumbling out from behind the rock and into view. There I saw Edward hovering over the cop lying on the ground. Relief washed over me.

"Edward!" I ran over and brought him close to my body. He weakly accepted my embrace. I cried into his firm chest. "I thought he killed you."

He tightened his grip on me. He rubbed his hands up and down my back. "Shh, it's okay. We're okay."

My legs began to collapse below me.

"I need to sit down."

Edward slowly guided my body to the ground then took a seat next to me. I brought my hands to my head. All the stress from what just happened was starting to get to me.

"You killed a cop." I said in disbelief.

"I killed a cop." He agreed.

"What are we going to do?" I slowly asked.

"I don't know." He said quietly.

I slowly laid myself flat on my back. I placed my arm over my forehead and sighed.

"So do you believe me now?" I asked lightly.

Edward mimicked my motions, lying next to me. "Yes."

I scooted closer to his body. I needed to be close to him. I felt safe when I was near him. I hesitantly laid my head on his shoulder. He carefully moved his arm so it was wrapped around me. I sighed, my body was starting to relax; through all this chaos Edward made me feel safe. Just minutes later my pocket started to vibrate, my body shot up in surprise. I forgot all about the phone Emmett gave me. I reached into my pocket pulling out the slick black phone.

I flipped it open, "Hello?" Edward was giving me a questioning look. He placed his hand on the small of my back. I put a finger up motioning him to be quiet.

"You just made everything ten times worse." A dark voice said.

_  
How did he know what just happened?_ "How did -?"

"Meet me at 6534 Wall Street in ten minutes; we don't have much time." The line went dead.

I put the phone in my back pocket. "We have to go."

I got up and brushed the dead leaves off my back. Edward followed my lead.

"Who was that?"

"I think he's the only person we can trust. I'll explain everything on the way."

Edward and I took off running in the opposite direction of the growing sounds of sirens. It was us against the world now.

**AH! Corruption! This is still a romance story, just bare with me. ****I didn't mean to make the story like this, it just kind of happened. I got carried away,****IM REALLY SORRY.**** NO more action or keep going. I'll do whatever people want. ****PS. Pictures of Crazy woman and agent Smith are up in the profile.**

**A.N. Someone pointed out that I'm a slow updater. My witty come-back to that, You're a slow updater! Okay seriously, I dont know if you realize this or not but the whole world is cold right now! And guess who's not cold. Yes, Florida. Work has been crazy with you lovely snowbirds. And if you do visit the sunshine state dont drive 30mph and you wont be hated:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all your story alerts! that means people want to read my story. Sorry it took so long, teachers are being lame and giving out work. Please read and enjoy. Oh and I hope this chapter cleared some things up.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

C H A P T E R 5

_Ok don't panic, it's just a matter of condensing all the information into one simple explanation. _I started to replay the latest events in my head, the more I thought about it the less sense it made. The FBI? They are the good guys, aren't they? Everything I have ever known can't be a lie; or could it? My mind started going into overdrive, I have no idea who this Emmett guy is, but I seem to believe every word he said. But for all I know, he could be lying to me. How did he know where I was anyway? He knew every little detail , my fake name, Edward, agent Smith. Could he be involved with everything and be part of Puccia's clan? That defiantly makes more sense than the FBI coming after me, to protect a criminal. My head was pounding; Emmett was leading us into a trap!

By the time I came to my realization, it was too late. Edward and I were standing in the middle of an empty parking lot at a deserted warehouse. Emmett was leaning against the wall of the building hundreds of feet in front of us. I grabbed Edward by the hem of his shirt, keeping my eyes straight. I whispered, "Edward, I don't know if we can trust this guy."

Edward's body tensed next to mine. "What? You said we could trust him!" His voice was cross; I winced at the sound of him.

"I know! But I'm not so sure now. I mean, nothing adds up. How could he know so much? He has to be involved somehow!" I glanced up to see Emmett slowly making his way toward us. My breathing started to quicken. If we were going to do something we needed to do it soon…and fast. Emmett's large figure continued to grow; my ears were burning with fear.

We have to do something, anything. I moved closer to Edward, "Do you think we could make a run for it?" I glanced up at him with worried eyes. Edward inhaled sharply and glanced around. I searched his face trying to find some indication of what he wanted to do. He sent me a comforting smile, but I could tell he was just as worried as I was. Emmett was growing dangerously close. Edward tightly grasped my hand; I felt a slight jolt but just figured it was all the adrenaline running through my body. He slightly nodded his head off to the left, just as Emmett was about to speak we took off running once again.

Emmett yelled after us, "Where the hell are you going?" I didn't dare glance back, I could hear he wasn't far behind us. Even though I was trying my hardest to keep up, Edward was much faster then I was, he kept his hand tightly around mine pulling me along. I could still hear Emmett yelling from behind, "Stop running!"

Edward and I reach the city limits; he guided us into crowds of people hoping we would lose Emmett in the chaos. Edward had no idea that his plan would backfire. As we pushed past people my grip on Edward started to loosen. With one fast motion a man in a black overcoat talking fiercely on his cell phone wedged himself in between us breaking our link. The force of the impact was too great for my weak body sending me hurdling to the sidewalk. I quickly tried to regain my footing, when I was on my feet once again; Edward was nowhere to be seen.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Edward! Edward, where are you?" I felt cold fingers against my overheated skin; it sent chills through my body. Right then I knew it was the end for me. I was quickly spun around to meet my maker, my eyes opened in fear to see Emmett's large hand wrapped tightly around my forearm. His face was unreadable, but his eyes were black with fury. He calmly dragged me inside the nearest bar and threw me down into a red booth.

There were only a few costumers inside and all were too drunk to even notice. Still Emmett didn't want to take the chance of someone overhearing. He quickly made his way over to the bar, "FBI, everyone out." He flashed his badge, no one moved from their spots.

_FBI? He's in the FBI? What the hell is going on here? _

"I said everyone out!" He grabbed the nearest guy by his shirt and picked him up like he was a rag doll, throwing him across the room towards the door. The guy quickly got to his feet and made his way out the bar. The others quickly followed in fear.

The only one left was the bartender, who was dressed in a red flannel shirt with worn blue jeans. His hair was messy, he looked like he was in a dire need of a shower and he looked furious, "Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in my bar and causing a commotion."

Emmett sighed deeply turning to face the angered man. He pulled out his badge once more, "FBI, I need to use your building. So if you could please leave."

The man punched his fist against the bar, "I don't give a fu-" the man stopped suddenly. Emmett pulled out his black hand gun in one quick motion. "Now, I asked you nicely. Don't make me shoot you."

He slowly backed up into a row of wine glasses. He put his hands up in defeat, "I don't want any trouble."

Emmett's gun remained pointed straight ahead, "then I suggest you leave."

The man in flannel quickly gathered some items and slipped out the backdoor slamming it behind him. Emmett sighed and safely tucked his gun away. He whispered something under his breath, I couldn't quite catch it. I'm pretty sure it was something about the guy being a drama queen. Emmett gracefully walked behind the bar and poured himself a glass of whisky. He took a long sip, drinking the whole glass, sighing in satisfaction. He poured himself one more glass and made his way over to me. He sat down across the table; I stared at him in disbelief.

He noticed my expression, "I'm sorry, how rude of me. Would you like something to drink?" I cleared my throat. I couldn't find my voice, so I just shook my head no. He took another sip, "OK, just let me know if you change your mind." We sat in silence for hours (or what seemed like hours, in reality it was only a couple of minutes.)

Emmett picked up a bowl of popcorn that was in front of us and started to munch loudly. I couldn't take it anymore, where was Edward? What are we doing here? So when he offered me some, I snapped.

"I don't want any God damn popcorn! I want you to tell me what the hell is happening!" Emmet was a bit taken back and to be completely honest so was I. I have never lashed out like that before. It felt empowering; I let out a nervous laugh when I caught sight of Emmett's expression. His lips were pressed in a tight line; he stared back at me with narrowed eyes.

He coughed, "I already told you, the FBI is using you like a puppet-"

I didn't let him finish. "Oh, cut the metaphor crap! Just tell me flat out, what's-" he cut me off this time,

"I tried to tell you, at the warehouse. Remember, but you and your boyfriend took off on me!"

Crossing my arms around my chest, I let out a nervous laugh, "he is _not _my boyfriend. I don't even like him, nope not one bit. I don't even know why you would think that, I mean I can't even stand the guy." I glanced up at Emmet's face, his lips were twitching upward.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Maybe I was trying to convince myself. I've grown quite a likely to agent Masen (though I would never tell him that, at least not yet.)

"That's beside the point, I want answers. First off, maybe I wouldn't have run if you would have told me you were with the FBI. Secondly, why is everyone trying to kill me? Thirdly, we have to find Edward! He could be hurt! And fourthly," I paused trying to think of a fourth. "I don't have a fourthly, but I'll think of one!" I was out of breath, but it felt good to get all of that off my chest. I sat and hoped Emmett would answer all my questions.

His dark eyes became a bite softer. He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled slightly. "Fine you win, I'll tell you everything."

_Really? Well that was easier than I thought it would be. _

"My full name is Emmett McCarty; I am indeed an FBI agent. I once was partners with a guy named James Williams. He was my mentor when I first got into the bureau; he was almost like a father figure to me. We soon became partners and everything seemed to be going just fine. Until one day he asked me to do something out of the ordinary. At the time I thought nothing of it, he told me everyone does it just no one talks about it." He paused; he was lost in his memory. I remained quiet, waiting for him to finish.

"First it was just keeping a watchful eye while Puccia and his men were drug trafficking. Then the missions got more serious. He asked me to bring a man who owed Puccia money to his restaurant. I knew what they were going to do to him; I knew he wouldn't make it out alive. But there was nothing I could do; James would have killed me if I didn't. I was too weak, so I chose to ignore the matter. I dropped the man off without looking back. I will never forgive myself for what I have done; I killed my soul that day."

I could see that this a very painful subject for Emmett, his eyes started to glazed over. If you look at him from the outside you think he was a strong, together guy, but he's tearing up on the inside. I slid out of my side of the booth and made my way to seat next to him. Carefully, I place my hand on top of his. He seemed to relax a little by my touch; he took a deep breath and continued.

"So anyway, when James asked me to do a similar mission I told him no. I told him I wanted out, that I was going to confess to everything we have done"

My eyes went wide, "what happened?"

He shook his head, "he got angry, he told me that I was crazy. He said they would never believe me. That he was a well respected agent and I was just a rookie. He told me to keep quiet or he'll silence me forever."

He paused and looked in my eyes, "so I ran, disappeared off the face of the earth. To everyone that matters, I died five years ago. I've made it my life mission to take Puccia and James down."

He tightened his grip around my hand, "that's where you come in, usually any case to do with Puccia goes straight to Williams. But somehow your case slipped through the cracks. When James found out that you were going to testify and risk getting him caught he took extreme measures to find you."

I sighed in disbelief, "So he killed agent Smith to get to me."

Emmett nodded in agreement, "and he'll kill anyone else that gets in his way."

It was all starting to make sense now. Emmett isn't trying to kill me; he's trying to protect me. Relief started to wash over my body, then stopped when my mind went back to Edward.

_Where could he be? _

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Emmett's phone rang. He released my hand and flipped it open.

"Yes? You what? How could you let this happen…What do you mean you don't know? Is he okay…You think so? Fuck. Where are you……We're on our way." He flipped the phone closed and slid out of the booth.

"Emmett, who was that? What's wrong, who's hurt?" My breathing started to quicken, I was feeling sick to my stomach.

"That was my brother, Jasper; he's been keeping an eye on your boyfriend Edward. Then he lost him in the chaos."

Emmett's eyes were black but this time with worry

"What happened to Edward, is he alright?" _Oh please tell me he's okay. _

"Edward has been shot, we have to go."

_No this can't be happening, it just can't. _

* * *

**Hello new readers! How are you liking my story so far? I hope you are enjoying it :) And to all you old readers big thanks for sticking with the story it means a lot to me. Please review and tell me what you think, I'll continue if you wish**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter, I dont know when the next update will be, may not be for awhile. Please Review and tell me what you think, I feel like I'm loosing interest. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter six

Emmett drove us to an unknown location. I wasn't really paying much attention in where we were driving. All I could think about is if Edward was okay. This was my entire fault, I'm the reason Edward is hurt. I would never be able to live with myself if he dies. Emmett said it was nothing major, but something inside me is telling me different. We arrived at an old log cabin in the middle of the forest; we must be at least an hour outside of the city. I quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"Edward!" I screamed, running through the front door. There was no answer, Emmett suddenly appeared by my side.

He shut the door behind us. "He's probably upstairs sleeping," he said with no emotion. I gazed up at his face asking for approval. Emmett slightly nodded his head and I took off running up the stairs. I came to a long dark hallway. I slowly opened the first door on my right, I held my breath as the door creaked open. The room was empty except for a bed and a large chair beside it. There was no light besides the light from the sun leaking in through the large bay window. Edward was peacefully laying on the bed, his chest was raising and falling in a smooth steady rhythm. All the color in his face was drained. There were dark purple circles underneath his eyes. I could tell Edward was shot in the left shoulder, I would give anything to take his pain away.

Even though he was a complete and total mess, he was still as gorgeous as ever. There was a different side of Edward I was looking at. Instead of the strong Edward I have grown to like, he was weak . I tipped toed over to the chair, taking a seat beside him. I gazed upon his perfect features. _Edward what did I do to you? This is all my fault, if I wouldn't have been so stupid neither one of us would be in this mess. Maybe if I run away and turn myself in they would leave Edward and the others __alone. They could be free to live normal lives without me. I got us into the mess and I'm going to get us out, alone._

I've been sitting in the same chair without moving for almost twelve hours. Emmett came up and check on me from time to time. I told him I wasn't moving until Edward woke up. I sat and watched him as he slept until he started to stir. Edward slowly opened his eyes. A beautiful crooked smile crossed his face when he noticed I was sitting there.

I leaned forward and grabbed his hand, "good morning, agent Masan."

He let out a low chuckle, "How long have you been sitting there?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "a few hours, not long." Edward raised his eyebrows and me. "Fine, I've been here since last night. So, I would say twelve hours."

Edward's eyes went wide, "Bella, you don't need to sit here. You need some rest."

I smiled at him, "I'm not leaving you." My voice was stern, this is my fault and I will do everything I can to make it up to him.

"Bella I'm perfectly fine. You see?" Edward tried to sit up but his body wouldn't allow it. He exhaled sharply and lowed his body back down. I shook my head and brushed his hair out of his eyes with my free hand.

"You don't look fine to me." I paused, " Is there anything I can get you?"

Edward shook his head, "Bella really, I'm fine." But I could see it in his face, he wasn't fine. He was far from fine. Hot tears started to gather in my eyes. I couldn't stop one from slipping down my right cheek. Edward released my head and brushed his against my cheek, whipping away the single tear.

He shook his head, "Silly Bella, don't cry for me."

I leaned into his hand, "I'm so sorry Edward, this is all my fault. I was so stupid, none of this should have happened. Can you ever forgive me?" I couldn't control my tears any longer, I completely lost it.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed, "come lay with me."

I carefully lowered my body next to his. I placed my head on his shoulder my crying was slowing dying down. Edward started to rub his hand up and down my back. He was humming and melody I didn't recognize, but I was slowly starting to drift off to sleep.

I had a nightmare, it was after all of this mess blew over. Tony was sent to jail and Edward and I were sent free to live our lives just like normal. But the life I had was torn to pieces. Alice never forgave me for what I did to her, I was sent to live out on the streets. I was walking down a sidewalk when I crossed paths with Edward. He walked right past me holding hands with his girlfriend Sydney. He didn't even acknowledge me. I turned to watch him walk away, a pain started to grow in my chest. Just as they disappeared Puccia appeared with a wicked grin on his face. I yelled after Edward to stop but he didn't even turn around, he left me alone with my fate.

I shot up in bed screaming and with a cold sweat. My heart was pounding, tears started to pour out of my eyes.

Edward quickly had his hand on the small of my back, "Bella! It's okay, it was only a dream." He rubbed circles on my back. My breathing was starting to slow but my heart was still racing. He kept whispering in my ear that everything was okay until I was completely calm.

I turned my head to face Edward, his eyes were full with worry. I didn't want to tell him about my dream, I didn't want to tell him the pain I felt when I saw him with Sydney. So I turned to lie on my side facing away from Edward.

Edward let out a low whisper, "Slept tight Bella, I'm always here for you."

I slightly smiled and tried to get some sleep but it was no use. I had too much on my mind and Edward's words kept replaying over and over. _I'm always here for you._

"Edward?" I whisper low enough if he was asleep I wouldn't wake him. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake," he whispered back. I remained facing the wall, I couldn't bear to see his face.

I took a deep breath, "Did you really mean you'll always be there for me?"

"Forever and always," he said almost immediately, it surprised me that he answered so quickly. I promptly turned to face him, he was lying there with a smile on his face.

I lifted my body up so I was leaning on my arm, "even after this is over, you won't pass me on the street and pretend not to know me?"

Edward placed his hand on my cheek, "of course not. Where is this coming from?"

Heat started to rise to my cheeks in embarrassment, "err, I had a dream that didn't want to be around me anymore. You left me alone with Tony Puccia." I decided not to tell him about Sydney.

He looked straight into my eyes, "that will never happen. I've grown quite the likely to my wife Sally Johnson and even more so to her secret identity Bella Swan." My expression didn't change, he could see that there something else was wrong.

He stroked my cheek, "is there something else?"

I blushed a deeper red. I wouldn't be surprised if he could feel the heat that was raising to my cheeks. I was about to tell him the way I felt when I saw him with Sydney but I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

So, I just shook my head, "no, that's all. It's late, let's get some sleep." Edward looked into my eyes, trying to search for an answer. He pressed his lips into a straight line and nodded his head. I turned towards the wall and pretended to fall asleep. The night passed slowly, sun was starting to seep into the room. I stretched and pretend to wake up. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, I looked down to see Edward was wide awake.

He smiled up at me, "Good morning. Did you have a good night's sleep?" He raised his eyebrows at me. _Did he know that I've been awake this whole time? _

I smiled down at him, "yes I did, thank you for asking." I slipped out of bed to stretch. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Edward laughed, "I'm feeling much better." Edward sat straight up for the first time, he beamed at me, "you're a miracle worker."

Edward swung his legs over the side of the bed, he placed his feet on the ground and stood up. He was a bit wobbly, I rushed over to his side. "What do you think you're doing," I asked. My voice was full with worry.

"I can't just lie in bed all day, I need to walk around for a bit." He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, "will you accompany me on a walk?"

My stomach gave a little jump, I smiled up at him, "I would love to."

Edward and I walked around the forest for an hour. We talked about every aspect of our lives. Every time I tried bring up the subject of Sydney I would get to nervous. I didn't want to hear him say that he was in love with her. I envisioned them happily together, talking just like we were and I felt sick to my stomach. To think he had a girlfriend, someone he looked after, someone he looks forward to seeing every day after work. Someone who can cook him meals, someone who is pretty and graceful.

I couldn't think about it anymore, "are you ready to head back?" I asked with a smile.

He looked down on me and nodded, "ready if you are."

When we walked into the cabin I could hear Jasper and Emmett whispering about something. Their voices were coming from behind a closed door. They were low and muffled, I moved closer to the door to get a better listen.

"She has a right to know," I voice I didn't recognize whispered. I assumed it was Emmett's brother Jasper.

"She has enough to worry about. This will only make things worse, she's already blaming herself for what happened to Edward. This will kill her." Emmett shot back harshly.

Whatever they were talking about was obviously about me. I had to know more, I looked up at Edward and pushed open the door.

Jasper and Emmett's heads shot in our direction, "what are you doing in here," Jasper asked cruelly. He was making his way towards me but Emmett put out his hand to stop him.

"What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" Edward came up beside me and but his hand on the small of my back.

Emmett shook his head, "everything is okay, you have nothing to worry about."

I felt anger starting to boil inside me, "why are you lying!? I heard you, just tell me the truth," I shouted at them.

Jasper and Emmett exchanged looks then moved apart from each other exposing two little monitors. The screens were blank, I didn't understand what was going on.

I ran my figures through my hair, "What are those?"

Jasper walked over to the control center and paused. "I'm sure Emmett told you we've been keeping tabs on Williams, correct?" I nodded my head. He continued, "This is a video tape from the station last night." I pressed play on the VCR.

The screens came to life and there sitting in the chair was Alice. I gasped in fear and moved closer to the screen. Her eyes where full with fear. I man appeared in the frame, he was strongly built.

He leaned so he was down to her level, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell me where Isabella Swan is."

"I already told you! I don't know, she left without telling me where she was going," Alice cried out.

Williams cocked back his hand and slapped her hard across the face, "don't lie to me!"

Alice eyes started to fill with tears. Williams brought his hand back one more time, before his hand made contact with her face she screamed out, "stop, please! I don't know where she is."

Williams grabbed her face with his hand and made her look into his eyes. He took a deep breath, "you better hope and pray she turns up." He paused and looked around. He lowered his voice almost to the point where I couldn't hear, "or I'm going to kill you."

He shoved her back and turned toward the camera and gave a wicked smile. _He knows that were watching, he's going to kill my best friend._

My stomach was full with knots. I felt like I was about to throw up. I had to get out of there, my head was spinning. I couldn't breathe, I ran outside of the room. I heard the faint call of Edward as ran and collapsed to my knees. This wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to be involved. I needed to turn myself in, I got to my feet and was about to run. Before I could even move I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist lifting me off the ground.

"Put me down! I have to save her, they'll kill her!"

"Turning yourself in isn't going to solve anything," Emmett yelled back. My efforts were useless, I eventually collapsed in Emmett's arms, and cried.

"We have to save her, please."

Emmett rocked me carefully in his arms, "I will do everything in my power to save her Bella. You have to trust me."

I wanted to, but I couldn't.


	7. AN

No update for you today. Just I've been getting alot of PMs about when I'am going to update so i decided to address everyone at once.

Something bad happened to my dad and he is in ICU. I will be spending most of my time in the hospital. I will update as soon as I get a chance. I would say a weekish? I dont know maybe tomorrow, just when I feel better.

I'm going to delete this AN in a couple of days.

Happy FCAT week. (Florida standardized testing)


	8. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.

C H A P T E R 7

"Got any nines?" I said with little to no emotion. I've been locked up in that room for two days and I was going crazy.

"Go fish," Edward said with a smile. I sighed in frustration reaching for the deck of cards. "Got any sevens?" Edward added.

I looked down at my hand: I had three of them. Edward had won two games in a row already. How can someone be so good at Go Fish? Really does he have to be good at everything?

"This is ridiculous! How long do they plan on keeping me locked up in this room?" I made sure I yelled the last part loud enough so Emmett would hear.

"When they feel that you aren't going to run away again," Edward said in a light tone. "Now do you have any sevens?"

The day I saw Alice on the monitors I tried to sneak out later that night without anyone noticing. But of course I tripped over the last step of the stairs causing me to run into the end table. I wouldn't have gotten caught if it wasn't for the flower vase that crashed to the floor.

"I said I was sorry! What did you expect me to do, sit around and wait for them to murder Alice?"

"No, but you have to trust Emmett and Jasper. They seem like they know what they are doing. Besides, Agent Williams may be crazy but he's not stupid. Killing Alice would cause too much of an investigation." Edward paused and let out a low chuckle.

_Why is he laughing? This isn't funny!_ I thought.

He continued, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you are just trying to distract me from winning for the fourth time in a row." He looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

Heat started to rise to my cheeks in embarrassment. "You've only won twice, thank you." I separated my sevens from my hand and stubbornly handed them to Edward.

He gladly took them from me. A bright smile quickly appeared on his face. "Looks like I won again," he paused and shook his head. "When you said you were bad at Go Fish I thought you were just being silly. But now, I can see you weren't kidding."

I shrugged my shoulders, "If you think this is bad, you should see me play Bingo."

Edward let out a carefree laugh. "You're one of a kind, Bella Swan."

I laughed along with him picking myself off the floor. I walked over to the window and gazed out at the miles of forest. I still don't understand how he could make me laugh during such a tragic time. Edward always seems to bring out the best in everything. My body was constantly sick with worry when I was away from him.

But the moment he entered the room it all just seem to all wash away. _Is this what love is? _I thought _I know I don't love him; it's too soon for that. But could I love him? _Realization struck me, _I may be falling for someone I can never have._

Edward took his place next to me, "Everything is going to turn out okay. I have a feeling that when this is all over everything will be back to normal."

I got a weird feeling in my stomach. I couldn't quite place the emotion I was feeling. I looked up at Edward, "I don't know if I want things to go back to the way they were."

Edward narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" He asked truly curious.

I have been doing a lot of thinking for the past two days. When you are locked up in a room for two days your mind tends to wander. I was thinking of my life before everything happened, and I decided it wasn't a life at all.

When I was growing up I lived in a small town and then moved to New York, but I never really started living. In New York I practically spent all my time at the news room cranking out mediocre stories hoping one day I would get published. Maybe one day someone would notice my potential and give me space for a story. Each day I went to work with false hope. Mostly I'd get the coffee and read over the stories that would actually make it into the paper. I would come home to my friend Alice. I've never been in love, I've barely dated. So really, what would I be going back to? A crappy job and no social life, I rather forget about Isabella Swan forever.

I kept my eyes straight ahead, "I don't know. I just, don't have much of a life to go back to."

"Of course you do," Edward answered back quickly.

I shook my head, "Nope, I really don't. I have a dead end job, no boyfriend and no friends besides Alice." I paused and looked up into his eyes. "At least you have Sydney to go back to, I have no one."

Edward stared at me for a long time with his deep green eyes. He moved a fraction of an inch closer, but that's all it took for my breath to hitch. "I'm sure you'll find someone," He whispered almost sad.

My eyes locked onto his, for a moment neither one of us said anything. I couldn't control what I said next, "I think I already have."

The second the words came out of my mouth I instantly regretted it. I quickly diverted my eyes to the floor. My cheeks were turning red with embarrassment.

Edward reached out and softly lifted my chin with his thumb and pointer finger. "You think so?"

His face was getting closer to mine. Hs scent was clouding my mind causing my breathing to quicken and my words to come out jumbled. "Edward….you have….we can't… Sydney?"

He kept moving closer, "She doesn't matter."

"Edward, I can't let you do this," my voice was shaky; I wanted him to kiss me so bad. But I didn't want to be the "other woman."

His lips were centimeters from mine. "Bella, we're over. Our relationship has been over since the minute I laid eyes on you. I called her a couple days ago, it's over."

I closed my eyes, "Are you sure?"

He didn't answer, he closed his eyes as his lips crashed against mine. My hands went instantly to his hair and I brought him close to my body. I was melting into his arms, my knees started to buckle when I heard a loud cough behind us.

I quickly separated myself from Edward to see Emmett standing behind us with his arms crossed and a goofy grain on his face.

He laughed, "If my memory serves me right, you said you didn't like Edward. Not one bit, not at all."

I blushed and flatted down my shirt, "Did I say that?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward fixing his hair. He looked frustrated that Emmett interrupted us. "What do you want Emmett?"

Emmett smiled, "We need you two to come down stairs."

I crossed my arms and laughed. "You're actually letting me out of this room?" I asked sarcastically.

"Jasper and I have to show you something. We've run into some…complications." He started toward the door but paused and turned back. "Then you guys can continue what you started." He let out a booming laugh and left the room.

I looked up at Edward, he was visibly embarrassed. I blushed and glanced down at my shoes. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. _Complications? Did something happen to Alice? _

I grabbed Edwards arm and look up at him with worried eyes. "Edward, is Alice okay?"

"I'm sure everything's fine. Let's go see what they want." He grabbed my hand; I felt my stomach give a flop. He led us downstairs to where Emmett and Jasper were sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's so important?" Edward asked letting go of my hand and taking a seat at the table. I took my place next to Edward patiently waiting to hear what's going on.

"Look who made front page news," Jasper said throwing the news paper in front of us. Edward quickly snatched the paper off the table to take a closer look.

There it read:

_**FBI Agent and female culprit kill police officer.** _

_Agent Edward Masen and writer Isabella Swan are on the run after killing an officer. Witnesses say that Officer Chris was doing a routine investigation when he was shot down in the middle of the park. Investigators say that Agent Masen may be connected with the murder of fellow co-worker Agent Smith. Continued on 4a._

I _couldn't believe it, they were making it out like he was the good guy. And what witnesses are they talking about?_ I thought.

"As you can see, this doesn't help keep our identities secret," Emmett said folding his hands on the table.

I shook my head, "How did this get published? It not even true!"

"Williams must have tipped them off, coming up with a fake witness," Emmett paused crossing his arms across his chest."He's moving a lot faster then we anticipated."

Edward spoke for the first time, "What does all this mean? They have pictures of us, my boss is going to see this."

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, "We have to come up with a plan to expose Williams for what he really is. And clear your name, all at the same time."

"How do you expect us to do that?" Edward asked.

Emmett smiled, "I have some ideas."

* * *

AN: Absolutely hate this chapter! AH! like the slow down? Hate the slow down?

short note about this chapter. My whole life I always thought it was Gold fish, but its not!! I couldn't believe it. Also, I'm horrible at Go fish (which I always thought was Gold Fish) and Bingo. I've never ever won a game of Bingo in my life. Pretty sad eh?

I love reviews so give a few. :) I might even update faster


	9. Chapter 8

_ch.7 Emmett smiled, "I have some ideas."_

C H A P T E R 8

I rapidly shook my head, "No, no, no, no, no, no."

I paused to look in Edward's eyes, there was doubt in them but there was something else hidden behind his worried look. Almost like he wanted to do Emmett's idea. Which by the way was the stupidest idea I have ever heard!

So I decided to continue my award winning argument, "No, no, NO!" I was out of breath when I looked up at Emmett's face for the first time since he explained his awful idea. He looked truly hurt that I shot down him down so fast.

He crossed his arms, "Really? Nine no's."

Emmett looked at Jasper who had a big smile on his face. Jasper was smiling to himself like he knew that it wouldn't go over too well. When Jasper noticed that Emmett was sending him a death glare he quickly masked his amusement. Emmett turned back to me; he looked like he was at lost for words. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly snapped it closed.

A couple of seconds of silence went by, at that point I thought I have won my case but Emmett spoke up once again, "Really!?"

I shrugged sheepishly. I couldn't risk losing Edward, not when I just found him. I was about to tell them why I thought it was the worst idea on the face of the earth but Emmett cut me off.

"I spent hours on this idea, I looked at it from all angles. Not to mention its perfect!"

"Perfect, you can't be serious? It's practically suicide. There is absolutely no way in hell Edward is going to go for it."

Shame quickly washed through my body when I heard Edward cough next to me. I forgot he was sitting there because he had been so quiet. My face turned beat red in embarrassment.

Edward grabbed one of my hands, "Don't worry Bella, I know you are upset. Besides you made a very good argument, it is suicide." A smile slowly crossed my face when I realized that Edward wasn't going for the idea either.

But he was done talking. "But I think that if we plan it out right, it could work."

My smile abruptly left my face, "What are you saying? You can't mean you're actually willing to go along with something like this. What are you going to do if it doesn't work? Not to mention if it does. Are you seriously willing to throw away you life?"

Anger was in my eyes when I turned to Emmett. "There has to be another way!"

I turned back to Edward, "Edward listen to me, you don't have to do this. We can find another way. You can't just throw your life away. The FBI will never forgive you. Wasn't the whole point of this master 'plan' was to clear your name?" I looked at him with pleading eyes, I wanted him to say no to Emmett but something deep inside me knew that he was considering going along with it.

Edward exchanged glances between Jasper and Emmett then back at me. He took a deep breath buying time.

"If it does work, what am I going to do afterward?" He closed his eyes and laughed, "I obviously can't go back to work. After these past couple of days, I don't know if I want to."

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other like they were trying to speak through their minds. Jasper gave a slight nod and Emmett smiled.

"You can come work for us. There is a lot more corruption out there other then Agent Williams." Emmett paused at looked in Edwards direction with raised eyebrows. I glanced at Edward fast enough to see that he was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. A small tug at my stomach was telling me something was wrong

"You can help us bring them down." Emmett finished with a triumphant smile.

Anger was building inside me, as once again nothing was making any sense at all. I quickly slipped my hand out of Edward's. He looked at me with questioning eyes. My breathing started to quicken, it was like I was in a constant downward spiral.

I took a breath, "You never answered my question."

He frowned his eyebrows trying to search for an answer he didn't know.

"Don't you realize?! That if you go through with this, everyday of your life you'll be constantly hiding? Do you want to be Fred Johnson for the rest of your life?" I yelled, I could have said more but I was out of breath.

Jasper spoke up in a soothing voice, "Calm down, Bella."

I quickly stood up, "Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down."

"There is no reason to be upset. Everything is going to work out. Emmett's ideas always work-- most of the time." Jasper said with a shrug.

I shook my head, "Is that suppose to make me feel better? His ideas work most of the time!" I turned my body so I was facing Edward, "why are you so willing to do this?"

He looked as if he was having an internal battle with himself. He was hiding something and he was thinking if he should tell me or not. I waited what seemed like hours to speak, but hen ever did. Emmett was about to say something but I didn't stick around to hear it. I needed to get out of the room before I cried in front of them. I didn't want them to think I was weak, I needed to stay strong.

As I was running up the stairs I could hear Emmett, "either you tell her or we will." His voice was had a sharp edge to it. He seemed almost angry. What did Edward need to tell me?

I couldn't control my tears any longer. I let them fall free as I busted through my bedroom door and slammed the door behind me. I was hurt that they weren't even listening to me. But I was angrier than I was hurt. Why do they constantly have to keep things from me? Instead of getting the whole story at once, I have to get in bits and pieces. They are making me relieve the agony of not knowing over and over. I ran over to the window and gazed out at the trees. I wished I could be out there living my life without all theses complications.

_How come when things start to feel so right, things go horribly wrong?_

I covered my face in my hands; the pressure was starting to become overwhelming. I heard the door softly open and click shut. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Edward.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" I said weakly.

I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder. Chills ran down my back, it was Edward. I wanted to push him away but I was paralyzed.

"Bella," he whispered softly. His voice was full of sadness, I suddenly felt guilty for making him feel this way. I slowly removed my hands from my face and looked into his eyes. He frowned his eyebrows and whipped away my tears with his lean fingers.

"Bella," he started again. "I have something important to tell you."

I big part of me wanted to know his secret. But a small part didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear something that would change our relationship.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't rip my eyes away from his. "You don't have to tell me. There's a reason you've been keeping it from me, I understand." My voice came out shaky and I can tell he knew I was lying.

He brushed the hair out of my eyes. He traced his fingers from my brow to my jaw line. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I have to tell you. You have every right to know." I slightly nodded encouraging him to continue. I took a deep breath preparing myself for the worse.

"Do you remember what Emmett told you at the restaurant?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion. I thought back to the restaurant, _he can't mean-- _my eyes widened.

He continued, "Just like Emmett when I started out, I got mixed up with some bad people. My partner and I were what you call good cop, bad cop. He was the cut throat agent and I was the agent of reason. But as days went on, the lines between good and bad slowly were erased."

He paused to take a breath and examine my expression. My head was spinning. What could he have possibly done that he has been hiding for all of theses years?

"We were trying to track down a big time drug trafficker. We kept hitting dead ends, everything we tried wasn't working. He suggested that we make a deal with another drug lord. We would give protection in exchange for information. I was s at first but eventually gave into the deal."

_Okay this doesn't sound so bad. _

"Everything was going to plan, we got our man and I was able to go back to finding ways to lock up Puccia. Then things took an ugly turn. They were asking us to do things that were beyond my moral standers. My partner on the other hand didn't mind. We got into an argument and I told him I wanted out. He told me that was not an option but I stood my ground. He left on the mission alone and it got him killed."

I grabbed Edwards hand, "I am so sorry." I whispered so low I was surprised that he heard me.

He looked up at me with no life in his eyes. "There's more," he said shortly. "I didn't know what to do. They wouldn't leave me alone, I had no choice. When they arranged a meeting I lost it. They were treating to expose me to the agency. Things got violent and I eventually shot him." He broke off unable to speak anymore.

"Edward! You didn't do anything wrong. They were going to kill you. You didn't have any control over the situation."

"Of course I did Bella. Don't you see? I should have never agreed to protect a criminal! My partner is dead because of me. I put innocent lives in danger. I can only imagine how many people have died at the hands of the man I was protecting. I'm a horrible person."

I grabbed his face in my hands, "No. You are not! You did what you had to do; it wasn't your fault your partner wanted to go on the mission alone. He should have known how dangerous it was. Yes, you made a mistake but you tried to right your wrong. So in my eyes you did nothing wrong."

He covered his hands over mine, "How can you not be mad at me? After everything I have done?"

I gave him a genuine smile, "You saved my life. Without you I would be dead. You are my angel."

He softly kissed my lips sending warmth through out my whole body. Before I could deepen the kiss anymore he pulled away.

"Can you understand why if Emmett's idea works it can really change my life for the better? I need this, I can't go back to the way things were."

I gazed down at my feet, "I understand, but what about us? I don't want to lose you." I could feel heat starting to rise to my cheeks. My heart started beating waiting to hear his answer.

He lifted my chain up with his fingers, "Come with me; be with me forever."

I kissed his forehead and intertwined my fingers with his, where they would stay forever, or so I thought.

**Author Note**: Bet you thought I was going to tell you Emmett's idea, huh? It's much more fun this way, don't you think? I think it will work...or it can go terribly wrong. Things you really need to keep in mind, it will help you in later chapters. Bella is telling her story to the FBI agents after everything is over. So she's trying to keep Emmett's idea a mystery to them for a deeper purpose. Just keep that in mind because when you read my last chapter (which I haven't written but I know what I want to do) you might yell at me. Got any ideas what his idea could be?


	10. chapter 9

Fast update eh? Read, enjoy, review.:)  
**soundtrack to this chapter: Crazy Game of Poker by OAR. it's a real happy maker.**

* * *

Chapter nine

The day that we were getting out of the cabin finally came. A month passed slowly as we came up ideas to execute the plan. Our month consisted of code names, time, place and deciding upon a name for the plan, which took longer then actually coming up with the damn thing.

We were sitting in the kitchen where most of our ideas have formed, mainly because there was food. Emmett once again was being ridiculously stubborn.

I threw a paper ball at his head. "Emmett we are not calling it 'Emmett's awesome plan.' Can it be any more obvious?" Emmett dodged the ball with ease, narrowing his eyes at me. "Oh, 'Save Bella's Ass' wasn't particularly my favorite either."

Emmett rubbed his nose in frustration. I quickly learned when he rubs his nose he is extremely annoyed. A blow out always follows the nose rub. I didn't want to fight anymore; all we seem to do is fight.

So I was surprised when he took a breath, "So what do you suggest we call it, since you have all the answers." He opened his arms in the-floor-is-yours type fashion.

I looked around the room suddenly feeling nervous. I looked in Edward's eyes and saw a twinkle inside them. He was calmly sitting back in his chair. Not saying a word, just watching. He smiled when he noticed I was caught in his gaze. Warmth quickly raced through my body; I felt a sense of calm. I turned back to Emmett with all my fear gone.

"Well, since we are leaving here at sundown," I said. "Why don't we call it operation Twilight?" I offered meekly.

I looked at every face trying to figure out if they hated the idea or not. I looked at Jasper first: his expression was hard to read. But he had a slight small on his face which I took at a good sign. Edward was next and was the easiest to read. He was giving me a bright smile, showing all of his teeth. I turned toward Emmett smiling. I felt a small tug at my stomach when I noticed his expression. His eyes were slightly squinted and his lips were perched. He crossed his arms while rocking back and fourth in his chair.

I held my breath when he opened his mouth. "Fine," he whispered in defeat.

If it was possible my smile grew even bigger. "Wonderful! Glad that's settled, now on to code names. 'Trips A Lot' you have to be kidding me?"

Jasper snorted from his chair. I sent him the best glare I could muster. Emmett on the other hand jumped out of his chair.

"You are so picky! Do you like anything I come up with?"

_Here comes the blow out._

He threw his hands in the air. "You would think after I saved your ass time and time again you would be more lenient."

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Edward had his jaw clenched and his fists were tightly clenched. My body was starting to tense up at the sound of Emmett's voice.

Emmett slammed his fist on the table. "If it wasn't for you we would be out of this mess by now! You're questioning every detail, lets just get this damn thing over with before I go crazy!"

Edward stood up quickly. "You have no right to talk to her like that. You know for a fact she is not holding us back, you need to apologize."

"Apologize? She's been nothing be a nuisance. You are only sticking up for her because you're sleeping together." Emmett shot back.

Edward was close to snapping. His eyes turned black with fury. He moved to make a lunge for Emmett but I stood in his way.

"Everyone just shut up!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "We are all tired and frustrated. But if we are going to do this we need to push aside our personal problems and work together. I'm only questioning things because I'm a journalist not a cop and I personally do not want to get shot!" I directed that part straight at Emmett.

I took a breath and softened my tone. "We are going after this guy in a week from today at sundown. Do you think we can get along until then?" I shifted my eyes from Jasper to Edward then to Emmett.

Emmett pushed his chair out of the way causing it to crash to the floor. I flinched at the sound of the screech metal. Emmett muttered, "I'm out of here" and stormed out of the room.

Jasper got up to follow but I extended my arm. "Don't." I ran my fingers through my hair, "I'll talk to him."

Edward spun me around, "Are you sure? If he says anything to--" I didn't let him finish. I softly kissed his lips with mine.

I broke apart with a smile. "I'm sure, I'll be fine." I lovingly patted his chest then turned on my heel and ran up the stairs. I walked down the long dark hallway to Emmett's room, and stopped at his door taking small breaths. With shaky hands I slowly opened the door.

Emmett's back was turned to me; he was looking out the window. Without glancing at me he said, "Ever heard of knocking?"

I hesitantly took a small step forward. "Can we talk?" My voice was nothing more than a whisper.

He still didn't move from his spot. "I hear you, you know. At night, when you think everyone is asleep. I can hear you."

I took one more step forward, "You do?" He turned around so he was facing me, I took a step back.

He bowed his head, "I hear you cry almost every night. I sit here and feel sorry that I can't fix it. If I was a better agent then maybe you would be safely home by now."

I quickly made my way next to Emmett. A placed my hand on his strong shoulder softly. "Emmett none of this is your fault. Things are going to work out, I can feel it."

Emmett looked up in my eyes. "I'm sorry I said all those hurtful things to you. I just want to beat this guy."

I laughed. "Emmett you're always looking for a fight." Emmett's body shook with laughter, which made me relax.

He smiled at me, "So you really don't like Trips A lot?" I playfully pushed his shoulder. Like it? I hated it. But I didn't want to hurt Emmett's feelings anymore.

"I think it's growing on me." He brought me into a big bear hug. And just like that the argument was forgotten.

The next week went by fairly well. Edward eventually forgave Emmett for the way he yelled at me. We kept our arguments to a minimum. Emmett and Jasper somehow set up surveillance to keep an eye on Alice. When I asked them how they just shrugged and said they knew some people. We found out that Agent Williams let Alice go but is keeping a close eye on her to see if we turn up. Emmett said we can not have any contact with her for this reason. If we are seen with her our whole plan will go up in flames. We were on the front-page news one more than one time in the last month. This time they had interviews with family members. Edward's mother gave no comment. But my dad on the other hand was in complete denial. He was a target for the media for a while, but they soon left them alone. Our faces would occasionally pop up in the paper. We figured that was agent William's doing.

It was almost sunset and my stomach was in knots. We had a few days to pull this off and we had no room for error. We first had to fly back to New York, which was the simplest of the steps.

I was sitting outside the cabin waiting for everyone to gather up his or her things so we could leave. The sun was just barely peaking through the trees. It was a truly magical place. Edward wrapped his arm around me as he took a seat.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "You know, I think I'm going to miss this place."

He kissed my forehead. "Really? Because I'm not."

I nestled my head deeper into his shoulder. "Why not?" I asked truly curious. "We've had such a lovely time together here," I said sarcastically.

He tucked my hair behind my ear, "I'll love where ever I am as long as I'm with you. But the sooner I'm out of here, the sooner I can start my life with you."

My heart swelled up so big I thought it was going to come out of my chest. The moment was soon destroyed by Emmett. I was beginning to think that he did it on purpose. We drove to the airport in complete silence. I didn't mind much, I was thinking of my future with Edward.

We were standing in the boarding line waiting to get check in when my wig started to itch. Emmett and Jasper insisted we wear disguises so no one would recognize us. I lifted up my hand and started to itch my scalp as discretely as I could.

Emmett hissed behind me. "Stop itching your wig, people are starting to stare!"

I stomped my foot. "I can't help it, this thing itches!" We were soon at the front of the line when the women how was checking bags gave me a questioning look. _Oh shit._

She took my boarding pass and newly made passport. "Ma'am is everything alright?"

I sent her a convincing smile, "Everything is great. I'm going to New York for the first time, I'm very excited." She looked down at my picture then back up at me. I didn't know I was holding my breath until she handed me back my passport and told me to have a nice trip. I let out a sigh of relief and stepped aside.

We were on our way to our gate when Edward grabbed my hand. "That was a close one."

I reached my hand up and itched my head. "Sorry, we should have gotten better wigs."

Edward's mouth twitched upward into a smile. The rest of the journey went smoothly. I was nervous to get back on the plane. I don't hate flying, I just hate being so high up in the air in nothing but a metal box. I much rather be on the ground. About an hour into the flight Edward distracted me with a question.

He grabbed my hand, "Bella this might be my only chance to ask you this."

My heart started to beat faster, and it wasn't because the plane just jerked. Not that I notice those kinds of things.

"I know we got off to a rough start back in New York. But I think the last month has been going fairly well." He was stumbling over his words. He was really nervous, it was so cute.

"I guess what I'm trying to get at is, will you consider the idea of one day marrying me?" I was speechless, I wanted to scream yes for the whole plan to hear but no words would come out.

Edward's body quickly tensed, "I know it's sudden. We can have a long engagement. I'll wait as long as you like. I Know I don't have a ring and this isn't the proper time. I'm an idiot, I should have waited. Just the whole you could die tomorrow thing, I thought it's now or never." He took a breath, "Bella say something!"

I smiled so big my face hurt, "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." I heard some clapping in the background a groan from Emmett but I didn't care, I was going to get married. I guess the saying was right; good always comes out of something bad.

We stayed at a Holiday Inn right outside the city. I didn't sleep much that night. I stared at the blue neon light shinning through the window. Edward's words kept replaying in my mind. _The whole I can die tomorrow thing_ . There was a possibility that he could die. Was I prepared to live without him? I truly didn't know the answer. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to go on without him. Just as soon as I shut my eyes I was being shaken awake.

"It's time to get up. Today is the day," Edward whispered in my ear. I moaned and rolled over. He placed his hand on the small of my back and lean over to kiss my cheek. "Come on Bella, we don't have much time." He rubbed circles in my back; it sent chills throughout my body.

I rolled back over so I was face to face with him. "Morning beautiful."

He kissed my nose. "Good morning gorgeous." I smiled and slowly got out of bed. I took a long hot shower trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. It was happening, after a month of waiting it was finally happening. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I whipped the mist off the mirror at looked at myself. I looked the same but I was so different. I was changed forever; it was almost a bittersweet feeling.

There was a soft knock at the door, "Bella, it's time." Edward said in a calm smooth voice. I took a deep breath and quickly got dressed. It's now or never.

Everything was going exactly according to plan. We got inside the city with ease. Edward and I were still in our disguises. It would be safe to say if it weren't for Forks coffee the plan would have gone off without a hitch. We were walking by my favorite coffee shop when my gaze fell upon a girl. Not just any girl, it was Alice. She was sitting down at a table drinking her coffee and quietly reading a book. She had bruises on her arms and all the life in her eyes was gone. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at her. I needed to talk to her. Tell her everything was going to be okay. Edward and I had to split up; he and Emmett were a few minutes behind Jasper and I. To my surprise Jasper hadn't noticed I was no longer next to him. I quickly slipped into the coffee shop. Alice looked up from her reading. She looked confused, like she thought she knew who I was but couldn't place it.

I walked over to her table and sat down, "Alice! It's me, I don't have much time." I whispered in a quiet hushed tone.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

I rolled my eyes taking off my wig and glasses. "It's me, Bella."

Here eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God, Bella! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Her voice was high and screechy.

I leaned in close. "Shh. Keep you voice down. I can't have anyone recognize me!" Out of the corner of my eye I could she a women in a police uniform talking on her radio, keeping a close eye on us. _This could not be good._

"Alice you see that cop over there? I think she recognizes me. I need to leave now." I started to sit up but she placed her hand on mine.

She looked up at the cop who was moving closer. "I'm coming with you!"

I shook my head, "No way. I'm not going to in danger you anymore." I stood up casually.

I started to walk toward the door trying to push Alice away but she wouldn't leave. The blond police officer came even closer. I quickly turned to Alice, "When I say run, run okay?" She slightly nodded.

We were inches away from the door when the officer shouted, "Hey you two stop!"

I grabbed Alice's hand and open the door, "Run!" We busted through crowds of people, dodging kids left and right. The officer was close on our heels I occasionally glanced back to see where she was. She wasn't too far behind, when I turned back I ran right into someone.

"Bella! Where the hell where you?" He looked at me then at the girl next to me, "Please don't tell me this is Alice."

I pointed behind us, "No time to talk, we have a problem." Jasper looked over my shoulder to see the women officer coming dangerously closer.

Jasper quickly turned and started to run, Alice and I followed quickly behind him. We turned down an alley hoping to lose the police officer. Which was a stupid idea because it was a dead end. We were backed up against the wall when the officer turned into the alley with her gun raised.

"Put your hands up and nobody move," She said out of breath.

Alice, Jasper and I slowly put or hands up in defeat.

Jasper slightly turned his head. "Emmett is going to be _mad _at you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Shut up."

The officer brought her radio up to her mouth. "This is officer Hale. I have the suspect in--" she didn't get to finish because she was hit in the head knocking her unconscious. When she fell to the ground Emmett appeared in her place.

"I can't believe you did this. One simple rule, no contact with Alice and what do you do?" His voice was booming. I slowly put down my hands.

Jasper laughed. "Told you."

He walked towards us, "and Jasper!" Jasper looked taken back like he didn't know why he was getting yelled at. "Not only did you lose Bella, but got cornered by some two cent rent a cop."

I leaned in close him and laughed, "look who's in trouble now."

End of chapter 9.

**Authors Note** : I'm really bad at fluff so I apologize for that.Now you have all theses new questions to ask yourself. How is Rosalie going to play into the story? Now that Alice is with them what's going to happen. Was there a plan B? The nose rub thing? My brother does all the freakin time!

Please review. It helps with faster writting

Some links are in my profile if you haven't looked already. Also a poll that is for my next story.

**_special thanks to _****_cariadiorarua. She always seems to approve of my chapters, no matter how much I hate them. :)_ **


	11. Chapter 10

Peace, love, review. Longest chapter to date. :)

Chapter ten

"You are not going to get away with this! Who do you think you are, anyway? You can't just hit a cop over the head and think no one will notice. Are you crazy? And where are we? This better not be one of those houses, I am not dying in a crack house!"

I rubbed my temples trying to block out this woman's screaming. She's been bickering and complaining ever since she woke up. It was driving me insane.

Emmett apparently felt the same way. "Will you please just shut up, before I loose my mind?!" He got down on his knees so they were face to face. "Your voice gets to a pitch that I swear only dogs can hear! It's not humanly possible."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you would just untie me, I wouldn't yell so much."

He softened his expression, relaxing his eyebrows and twitching his lip upward. For a moment I thought he was actually going to untie her.

"Sugar, do you really want me to untie you?" His voice was so pure and kind I wouldn't have recognized it if I wasn't standing ten feet from him.

The officer let out a sigh of relief, relaxing her whole body. "Yes, please."

Emmett leaned in close to her body, inches away from her face. A smile spread across his features. He placed his oversized hands on her cheek, pushing a fallen piece of hair away from her perfect eye. He leaned in dangerously closer and did something totally unexpected.

He shoved a wadded up piece of cloth in her mouth and tapped it down just in case.

"Not a chance sweetie!" He quickly got to his feet and walked away laughing. The officer's face was turning red as she tried to make a sound. It was music to my ears.

I quickly ran after Emmett leaving the frustrated officer alone. It was time to finalize everything. We had to move faster because the NYPD was notified that we were back in the city. We've been listening closely to the police blotter and found that basically everyone on the force was out looking for us.

I sat down next to Alice taking her hand in mine. She was still pretty shaken up about everything. But really who would blame her?

"Alright guys, we don't have much time. We have one chance to get this right, there is absolutely no room for mistakes," Emmett said in a stern voice.

Jasper stood up. "Let's just bail - we can hide out for a little longer. Everyone is after us man; this isn't going to work anymore."

Emmett shook his head. "We have no more time! It's now or never, this is what we have been planning for months. So we hit a little bump, we can handle it."

Jasper laughed. "A little bump? You call every police officer in New York City looking for us a little bump?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "Compared to when we had every drug lord in Costa Rica after us, then yes, I consider it just a little bump."

Jasper smiled. "I forgot about that. Man, good times."

Edward stood up. "Not to interrupt remembrances of the good ol' days but can we focus here? This is my life on the line, so let's not fuck this up."

"Right, sorry," Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

Edward crossed his arms and walked over to the map of the city we had mounted on the wall.

"If I know Agent Williams he started tracking us right when word got out about us. He probably knows we have been in the city since Bella made contact with Alice."

I bowed my head in shame. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Alice gave my hand a small squeeze of encouragement.

Edward shrugged. "It's nothing to be sorry about. I would have done the same thing. Unfortunately, Williams would never just let Alice go; he has to have eyes on her at all times."

Jasper got up to peak out the window. "This is just perfect! We're sitting ducks, what are we still doing here?"

Emmett pulled at Jasper's collar, pulling him back down into the chair. "Sit down, idiot. If he was going to come after us he would have done it already." Emmett nodded toward Edward encouraging him to continue.

He nodded back. "He's right. He's playing mind games with us, making us come to him, which is precisely what we are planning to do."

He turned back toward the map. "This is where we are right now. We need to get to this warehouse," he tapped on a spot about five blocks from where we were located. "By two thirty tonight," he finished with a sigh.

"Sounds simple enough," Alice said hopeful.

Emmett laughed a little. "It might sound simple but it's far from that. We are New York's most wanted right now. Everyone who is anyone is looking for us. Heck, it's safe to say Wal-Mart's security guards have our picture hanging in the bathroom."

Edward picked up a red marker from the table. "Correct. So this is what we need to do," he said as he pulled the cap off.

I glanced over at Alice who looked just as deflated as I felt. Nothing was going right, nothing ever went right. Every time we took a step forward, we were pushed two steps back. Our plan was already complicated now with all the extra guys on our tails, it was nearly impossible.

Edward circled a part on the map. "To stay out of plain sight, we are going to be traveling underground."

"Like on the subway?" I asked.

"Kind of, but we'll be walking."

I took in a deep breath. "I don't understand."

"From 12:01 a.m. tonight to 5 a.m. tomorrow, there is not one train between 14th Street and South Ferry." He drew a line between both places. "And where we need to be is here," he marked an x in between.

"How do we get down there without anyone noticing us?"

"My thoughts exactly," he said smiling. "What I came up with was that we pose as construction workers. It will get us down and through without sparking anyone's curiosity."

"Where do you expect us to get construction outfits?'

"I just thought we have Emmett hit some poor guys over the head, seeing how good he is at it."

"What do we do once we get through?"

"The warehouse isn't far from the subway; we won't be in sight long enough for anyone to take notice. William's might actually be helping us. Knowing him he's leading cops on wild goose chases so he can handle us himself."

Alice shook her head confused. "How are you so sure that he'll be at the warehouse?"

"Because I told him that's where we'll be."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. But Alice not knowing what the hell was going on was outraged.

"Are you crazy? How could you do such an idiotic thing like that?" She yelled standing up from her chair.

Edward tried to settle her down. "Alice calm down, we want him to know where we are. It's part of the plan."

She threw her hands up in the air, frustrated that he would even say something like that. "If that's part of your plan why doesn't he just come here and kill us all? Why wait for the warehouse?"

"It took us two months to come up with this plan, don't expect us to explain it to you in a couple of minutes, okay? We know what we are doing," Emmett intervened.

"It doesn't sound like it to me!" She spat back at him. It was weird seeing such a small person yelling at such a large one.

"Alice—" Jasper started but was interrupted.

"No, I'm not going to let my best friend go out on a suicide mission. I just found her; I'm not going to lose her again."

"Alice, you're not going to lose me." I looked up at Edward holding back tears. "I promise nothing is going to happen to me."

She shook her head disagreeing. "You don't know that."

"Alice, I swear on my life I would never let anything bad happen to Bella." Edward held her gaze for a few seconds letting his words sink in. "You can trust me."

She sat down defeated. "What do I do? Just sit here and wait?"

"Jasper is going to stay with you at all times. He'll be our eyes and ears." Emmett said sitting back down.

I could have sworn I saw her blush at the idea of being alone with Jasper. Well almost alone, we couldn't bring the cop with us either.

"Does everyone know what to do?"

We nodded.

"Good, get your things together. We leave in an hour."

Everything was packed up, cleaned and swiped down leaving no trace that we were ever there. Having three FBI agents turned suspected vigilantes really helped the process along. They were very careful to leave no evidence, for it could destroy our plan and everything we were working for.

The officer was starting to cooperate with us with little to no trouble. I don't know what made her change her tune but I was grateful. I really couldn't take any more stress.

We loaded all the equipment into the old beat up black van that Emmett "borrowed" from a locksmith. I didn't agree with his methods at first, but the longer I stayed with them the more I learned that it really is a kill or be killed world. I just learned how to accept the fact that my life was never going to be the same, no matter how our little plan turned out.

I was talking to Alice, trying to calm her down at little, give her peace of mind when Jasper came around the van with his hands full of electrical wiring.

"Bella, I need you to take off your shirt," he said not looking up from his hands.

I crossed my arms protectively over my chest. "Excuse me?" I asked embarrassed.

"For the wire," he said raising his hands. "It will only take a second. I promise I won't enjoy it."

I rolled my eyes and lifted my shirt far enough over my head so he weave the wire through my bra.

"Now this is your ear piece," he explained while putting it in my hand. "You'll be able to hear everything we say. This here is your microphone: the frequency goes out to Emmett, Edward and my ear pieces."

I nodded my head impressed with the technology. I tapped on my microphone sticking out of my bra. "Hello!" I screamed into it. "Test one, two!"

I heard a loud thud coming from the van followed by a grunt. The door flew open as Emmett stumbled out covering his ear.

"They are very sensitive," Jasper said repressing a smile. "Here, put this on."

He handed me a handed me a pin shaped like a female stripper. "What is it?" I asked hesitantly pinning it to my shirt.

"It's a camera, so I can see what's going on."

"Classy," I said with a shrug.

"I think that's everything you need," Jasper said while I was pulling my shirt back down. "If there is any sign of foul play you need to get out of there as quick as you can, let Edward and Emmett handle it."

I nodded, but not fully agreeing with him. I don't know if I could just leave Edward alone, what if something bad happened to him? It would be my fault and I wouldn't be able to look at myself if something like that were to happen.

Edward came around the van with his hands in his pockets. "Everyone ready?"

We nodded.

"Let's do this then!" He yelled as he climbed into the van.

Getting the construction vest and hats was a lot easier then I imagined it to be. Two men were sitting drinking their coffee talking about their wives, mindlessly. "And what did you say to her?" The bigger one of the two asked. He took a sip of his coffee while waiting for his answer.

The man smiled, "I said 'I'll come when I'm damn well and ready!' Then I just walked away from her."

They both laughed. I made a face of discuss, who talks to their wives like that? Who talks to anyone like that? I suddenly didn't feel so bad that we had to knock them out to retrieve their outfits. I nodded at Edward to let him know I was ready.

He walked quietly up to the two men who were lost in laughter. In one quick movement he hit the man in the back of his head with the end of his gun. The man fell to his knees, knocked out cold. Before the other man could register what even happened, Edward turned at knock the other man out.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered before he carefully undressed the two men.

Edward threw me the clothes and I quickly slipped them on. The clothes were a little big for me but I wasn't going out to a fancy dinner. No, I was trying to blackmail a FBI agent turned bad.

Like Edward said, no one took notice to us being down in the construction zone. We slipped down into the cold, wet subway tunnel and were on our way.

"Just keep your head down, talk to no one," Edward whispered as we walked quickly through the work zone.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. I was too worried to talk. I was also trying to focus on not tripping on the railings or getting hit by flying objects.

Edward bowed his head down. "We're at the exit point. Is everyone ready?"

I could hear Edward in my ear; it was like he was standing right next to me. I heard a slight beep then Jaspers voice flooded into my ears.

"Ready as we'll ever be."

Emmett entered into my head, "Agent Williams is getting close, there's a lot of talk out there."

"How much talk?" Edward asked.

"We're pretty popular man - he's bringing back up and a lot of it."

"Crap this is not good."

"We don't need your negativity, Jasper. Okay?"

"I'm just being realistic."

"You're bringing everyone down, that's what you are doing."

I was getting a migraine there were so many voices in my head I couldn't keep track of all the bickering.

"Will everyone please shut up?" I shouted over everyone.

Silence. I sighed in relief.

"Alright, we're here. Everyone be ready," Edward said. He turned to me before climbing up the ladder. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to, I will understand."

"I would do anything for you," I said for the millionth time.

He was looking at me like he'd never seen me before, like he never expected me to care as much as I did. He was looking at me like I was something infinitely marvelous. I felt unworthy of the sudden attention.

He was kissing me before my brain could resister what was happening. I let my instincts take over. His lips were warm and so soft. He was gently moving me forward and I went willingly. The need to be closer to him was too much to deny. His lips moved over my own in a soft, but intensely desperate way, like he needed me. I kissed him back willingly, grabbing at his arm, needing at least one anchor to reality. My entire existence folded into this moment.

He pulled away softly almost unwillingly. My whole body tingled, from my head to my toes.

He looked down at me with glazed eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love--"

My head snapped back at the sudden sound of clapping. A slow loud clap, laced with sarcasm.

"What are you doing here?" Edward said in a low angry voice. He stepped in front of me protectively.

"Do you really think I was going to walk into a trap?" He said almost laughing. "Come on Edward, you know me better than that."

"Shit, act normal guys. We're on our way," Jasper said into our ears.

"Why are you doing this? What's in this for you?"

"What's in this for me?" Agent Williams started to pace back and forth. He gripped his gun tightly. "What's in this for me?" he repeated again.

"Well?" Edward pressed on.

"Am I doing this for the money?" He asked so lowly I would have thought he was talking to himself. "No," he answered himself. He stopped pacing and laughed a deep dark laugh.

"I'm doing this for the power, Edward." He shook his gun at us. "You had your chance. I gave you a choice. You chose this for yourself."

"And what choice would that be?" Edward asked stalling for time.

"Your death!" He screamed at him. I winced at the truth of his words.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Edward said in a soft voice. He seemed like he didn't want to make him angry.

"Yes! It does, Edward. He pointed his gun at me. "You can blame your girlfriend. This is all her fault."

"What's her fault?" He asked. Edward was smart; he knew that we needed agent Williams to verbally confess to everything he's done. Or everything we have done would have been in vain.

This is the part in the movie when the villain confesses his evil plan. You know right before the part where he tries to kill the hero.

"I had everything under control," he began. "I started off small, letting a few of Puccia's men go free. I did a few drug runs here and there. But then I woke up, I realized I wasn't taking full advantage of the opportunity. Then she came along, and destroyed everything I worked for! Agent Smith started to wonder about me. Putting his nose where it didn't belong. I had no choice but to take him out of the picture."

"You killed him!" I shouted behind Edward. "He was a good person and you killed him. You're a monster."

"A monster? No, I did what I had to."

"You're crazy," Edward said. He was done playing nice, we had what we needed. My stomach started to turn in fear.

Where in the hell is Jasper?

"I. Am. Not. Crazy!" His face was turning red; he was pointing his gun fiercely at us.

Edward took a step back, putting more space in between us and the crazed agent.

"Just calm down," he said carefully. "We can work this out."

"No," he shook his head. "We can't. No one but us is going to know about this. And soon, you'll be dead."

"We won't tell anyone, you have my word." Edward took another step back. He put his hands up, showing he means no harm.

"Your word? Your word means nothing to me."

"We are seconds away, keep him talking. We're almost there," Jasper said desperately into our ears.

"Don't do anything you will regret. There are witnesses, everywhere you look."

"Who's going to believe them, over me? I'm a very powerful man now."

Agent Williams cocked his trigger back. Hot tears started to run down my face. We weren't going to make it out alive, I just knew it.

"Please," I whispered. "Don't do this to him. It's me you want."

Edward blocked my body with his even more.

"Aren't we brave?" Williams laughed. "I'm going to kill your boyfriend. Make you watch him suffer and die. And then, you are going to wish I killed you first."

He took a step closer. "But, don't worry. I'm a sensible man; I'll put you out of your misery."

"You will not touch her," Edward said in a low voice.

"You know why I use this gun?" Williams asked. "It was my fathers. He lived by the book. And it got him stuck six feet under. I want to prove it's not the gun that makes you great, it's the man."

My breathing was going out of control.

"Guys we're here, hang on! We're here," Jasper said in high hopes. It was the last voice I heard before the gun went off.

All sound faded into the background as I watched Edward fall to the floor. Jasper was screaming into the ear piece but I couldn't form any of the words that he said. The only sound I heard was the pounding of my heart. My body went numb as I dropped to my knees.

"Edward," I breathed. "Don't leave me." Tears were falling uncontrollably down my face.

His body was shaking. He was losing blood too fast. I could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I...I," He began but couldn't finish. I lifted his head carefully onto my lap. I placed my hand strongly onto his stomach trying to hold in the blood that was pouring out. I used my free hand to stroke his cheek.

"Edward!" I cried.

"I…Love…You," he chocked out before his breathing stopped.

I heard another clicking of the gun.

"It's time to die," Williams said pointing his gun directly at my head. "Any last words?"

I shut my eyes and remembered the gun Edward slid into my hand while we were on our way to the subway. He told me, "Don't be afraid to use it. It could save your life; I need for you to live." I didn't understand why I would need a gun at the time, why did he need me to live. I didn't want to live without him.

But at that moment I understood. If I died, his death would be in vain.

"Yes," I whispered. "I'm sorry," I said while placing my hand on the gun, tucked away under my jean line.

Williams took a small step back. "What? You're _sorry_? Sorry!"

As quick as I could I pulled the gun out and pulled the trigger. Not looking where I shot, not caring where I hit him. As long as I lived, I didn't care. The force of the shot pushed me back a couple inches. Agent Williams dropped his old fashioned gun and took a few steps back. His eyes rolled back in his head as he dropped to his knees. From his knees he fell on his stomach.

As quick as I could I pulled the gun out and pulled the trigger. Not looking where I shot, not caring where I hit him. As long as I lived, I didn't care. The force of the shot pushed me back a couple inches. Agent Williams dropped his old fashion gun and took a few steps back. His eyes rolled back in his head as he dropped to his knees. From his knees he fell on his stomach.

My hands started to shake. I shot someone, I killed someone. I dropped the gun and took a step away from it. How did I shoot him? His gun was so close to my own head. It was short of a miracle I was the one still standing.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled. "What's going on?"

I couldn't answer him, I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear and agony. Jasper ran to Edward's motionless body.

"Edward?" He shook him violently. "No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen."

I tried pulling him onto his feet. "You have to get out of here. They can't catch you." Jasper wouldn't get up. I became angry. "He will not die in vain! Go!"

* * *

"Was that enough detail for you? I don't remember much of anything after Jasper ran out of the tunnel. My brain shut down, along with my body. There were policement, construction workers, FBI agents coming and going. It all happened to fast. I couldn't comprehend what was going on around me, the voices just faded to black. I just shut my eyes and cried. That's where you found me, huddled into the corner. Repeating his name."

"How do we know you are telling the truth, Ms. Swan?"

My eyes turned dark. "What would my reason for lying be, might I ask? The love of my life is gone, he died trying to correct your wrong. I killed a man for God shake! I'm coming clean."

"Well, there are too many loose ends," one of the agents said. "What about Emmett and Jasper, what happened to them? Officer Hale is missing as well. What happened to Edward's body? It was never found, barley any trace of his blood...anywhere. "

"I don't know what happened to them. I lost contact after Edward was shot down. I'm assuming the left the country, covering their bases. I don't blame them; it's what I would do. You've talked to Alice, I bet her story matches up with mine."

"Edward's body?"

"Do you really think they would leave his body for you to find? William's friends weren't far. They obviously did something..to clean up."

I saw them scribbling something in their notepad. I hardened my expression not wanting to give anything away.

"If I were you _gentlemen_, I wouldn't be concerned about the small details. You've had months to get Puccia under lock and key and you can't even do that." My words stung a little. That much I can see. "He's still out there and I'm assuming he isn't happy. I would check out some of your agents while you're at it. Listen to the recording, you'll see, everything I said is _true_."

"We need to keep an eye on you , you're still in danger."

"No," I said flatly. "I can't trust any of you, anymore."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving the city, after I testify. I can take care of myself. I would appreciate you respect my wishes and not contact me any longer."

"If everything checks out, we'll leave you alone. But don't go anywhere to soon. Some of your story doesn't make sense to us."

I stood up, pushing my chair back. "Are we done here?"

One of the agents, agent Mathews hardened his eyes, "for now."

I walk out of the interrogation room with all eyes on me. I don't care, I don't care about any of them. They are scum, they are the reason I had to go through the hell I been through. I'm running now, I push open the door letting the fresh air calm my insides. I can breath easier, my head is becoming clearer. It's over, it's really over. I did it, I kept the secret that has been eating away at my insides for months. No one will ever know, they believed every word I told them.

I walk into my empty apartment, taking one last look around. I'm leaving soon, leaving this God awful place. I saw a single piece of paper sitting in the middle of my living room. I take a deep breath and I slowly make my way over to where it is laying. I slowly and carefully bend down and pick the paper up. There written in beautiful manuscript read:

_Forever._

Tears started to gather in my eyes. I miss him so much, he's everywhere--I know he's looking after me. My gaurdian angel. I can't see him, but I know he's there. I feel a buzz in my back pocket. I open it absent mindedly. Too busy thinking about the note.

"Hello?"

"Did you really think, it would be that easy?"

"Who is this?"

I hear a dark laugh and a sigh, "like you don't know."

**AN: Hi everyone. I'm back, Delelele. Is Edward dead? Review if you want to know what happens next. It's getting exciting I think. This was going to be the last chapter then I got more ideas so the story continues. Good?**

**Review.**


	12. Chapter 11

Peace, love and review. Fast update! Woo yeah yeah Updateing my stories so fast is making me tired, hope its not for nothing.

Chapter eleven

I can't speak, I can't move. My head starts to feel like it weighs ninety pounds. I am unable to stand, slowly as possible I sit on my knees. I take a deep breath closing my eyes. I try to be as I quiet as I can, not wanting to encourage him. I know who it is, I've never met him, I've never talked to him but I know – it could only be one person.

Neither of us said a word. I know he's still on the line, I can hear his laughter. The cold heartedness of the laugh sends chills down my spine.

I'm alone. For the first time in months, I am completely alone.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. Have you ever had the feeling that someone was watching you? You can say I'm experiencing that phenomenon right now. I slowly move my head to the left then to the right; suddenly I can feel my legs again. Maybe it's all the adrenalin running through my vines. I hold the phone close to my ear: hanging up on him might not be the best idea. I quickly make my way over to the front door which was still open and close it tightly. I lock the dead bolt then slide the security chain over.

I move as far away from the windows as possible, I don't want to take any chances. I slide my body down the wall, sitting in the far dark corner.

"Bella, I'm not going to kill you. If I was going to do that I would have done it already."

"What do you want?" I ask so softly I'm not sure he can even hear me.

"I want to be friends, Bella. That's all I really want." His words drip with sarcasm and hate.

"I'll never be friends with you," I say a little louder than before. I tuck my knee protectively up to my chest. I know that he's watching me.

"I guess you're going to have to die then. Too bad," he says with a sigh. "I was beginning to like you."

"Please," I cry. "Don't do this."

"Five…Four….Three…Two." He paused. I can't stop my sobbing. This is it, so many false alarms. But, it's really happening. I'm going to die.

"One," he said flatly. I take in a deep breath, preparing myself for the blow. Less than five seconds go by, but those seconds feel like hours.

"Bang," he utters happily. "You're dead."

Laughter explodes from the other line. I'm shaking with fear and relief. I'm alive and breathing. I push myself against the wall not trusting fully on my legs to stand. I wipe off the sweat that has collected on my forehead with my shirt sleeve.

"I told you I wasn't going to kill you," he pauses. "Yet."

I suddenly feel angry; he's making a game out of this. He is truly enjoying watching my pain and suffering. He's insane.

A burst of courage flows into my body. "Can you tell then when you are planning on shooting me? I'll make sure I mark it in my calendar."

"This is not the time for jokes, Bella." His voice seems so calm, so collective. It scares me even more then if he was yelling.

"I'll ask again," I say trying to sound firm. "What do you want?"

"It's simply really," he implies. "I want you to get Edward and his friends to work for me."

I breathe in sharply. I walk closer to the windows to see if I can make out where he's watching me from.

"Edward is dead. And I don't know where Jasper or Emmett is, so I can't help you."

I pick around the window drapes looking down first then up, I see no one, anywhere. When I say no one, I mean no one. The streets are empty. Everything is completely still. I feel a little uneasy.

"Don't play games with me," he says calmly. "You and I both know Edward isn't dead – "He laughs a little. "I've been watching you! Do you really think you could hide from me?"

I remember the day so clearly, the day we came up with the plan. Our perfect, well constructed plane. I guess every plan has its flaws. Our flaw? Tony Puccia.

I left some things out when I was telling the agents every little detail. The images flew back to me.

Emmett smiled. "I have some ideas."

"Of course you do," I said sarcastically.

"I'm going to ignore that," he said clearly agitated. "Now, for this to work we all need to be open minded."

"Just tell us," Edward said leaning back into his chair.

"No," Emmett declared quickly. "First, you have to agree to not jump down my throat."

"Agreed," we all say at the same time.

"Wait," Jasper interrupted. "This time we have to have some rules."

"Rules," Emmett laughed. "Last case I worked on, I think I broke every rule I took an oath to uphold. You name it, I did it: withholding evidence, tampering with a crime scene, if any of that gets out I'll be doing my next case on the tenth floor."

They all laughed, all but me. Edward saw my confusion and told me that the tenth floor of the building is where the holding cells are located.

"Fine," Jasper said defeated. "Let's break the rules, like always."

"Now, before I tell you, you must know that I've almost pulled this off before." Excitement danced in Emmett's eyes. He was really getting worked up over this.

"Almost?" I pressed.

"The um, bad guy didn't shoot where I planned him to." My eyes widened a thousand times bigger.

"But," he added quickly noticing my worry. "I'll be more prepared this time!"

"Why would he be _shooting _at us, Emmett?" Edward asked leaning toward the table.

"How else would we fake your death?" Emmett asked meekly.

I pushed myself out of my chair. The blood rushed to my head at the speed of my movements. My body wasn't used to moving so fast.

"Fake his death?" I yelled. "You want him to fake his death!"

I was pointing my finger fiercely at Emmett, coming dangerously close to hitting him. He backed away in defense.

He put his hands up shielding himself from me. "You agreed to be open minded about this."

"That was before I knew you want to kill Edward!"

Emmett stopped. "No," he said pointing his finger at me. "Not, kill him. _Pretend_ to kill him. There's a big difference."

I was furious, I stomped my foot and turned on my heel. I couldn't even look at him. I took at seat back down next to Edward. He had a slight smile on his face. He was probably laughing at the blow up. I must have looked crazy.

"Look," Emmett started again. "I have a lot of friends. Okay, maybe not _friends_ but people who owe me."

"What kind of people?" Edward asked perking up a little.

"The perfect kind that can help us pull this off. Come on, I've been dying to try this again."

I bite the inside of my cheeks to keep myself from yelling at him again.

"Nice choice of words."

"I thought you'd like that." His facial expression softened. "Seriously, I have a lot more heads this time, there's absolutely no way this can fail. All we need is a bullet proof vest, fake blood a couple dozen men to pose as cops to get the body out of there and we're set."

"Is that all?" I asked skeptically. "What happens when I go back and testify? I. Am. Testifying. Agents aren't just going to believe that he died then disappeared. That's crazy."

"What choice will they have? We'll record everything then the tapes will just happen to cut off after Edward hits the ground."

I flinched at the last part.

"I can't just lie."

"You'll have to, it's the only way."

"What happens afterwards, after I testify?"

"You'll meet us in on the beautiful sunny beaches of Cabo San Lucas."

Edward leaned back into his chair and licked his lips. He let out a heavy sigh then rubbed his hands together. "You really think this going to work?"

Emmett smiled. "Sí señor."

"I'm in," Edward said after a few minutes of thought.

I rapidly shook my head, "No, no, no, no, no, and no."

The memories left just a quick as they came. I'm back in reality, which to me is more like a nightmare.

"You knew," I realized. "You knew the whole time. Why? Why do you want them?"

Puccia laughs into the phone. "How can you catch a man that's already dead?"

"You'll never find them."

"Bella, please stop underestimating me! You can't be that dense."

For the first time tonight, he sounds angry.

"I've. Been. Watching. Your. Every. Move!"

He takes a breath to compose himself. "I'll get your answer in a few days. Don't worry, I'll call you." Then the line goes dead.

I frantically run to the bathroom and slam the door. I look around for a weapon any weapon but all I can find is a plunger. I turn on the sink faucet and let the water run. I climb into the bathtub and tightly shut the curtain. I can't be too careful.

I flip open my phone again and dialed a number out of memory. It was only for emergencies. And this was a big one.

"Hello?"

Tears form in my eyes. It's him, it's his voice. It's so beautiful; I just want to sit here and just listen to him talk.

"Bella? Hello, Bella talk to me!"

I snap out of my daze quickly, I can tell how frantic he is. This line was only for emergencies, he must be freaking out.

"Edward," I breathe.

"Thank God, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, for now. Puccia, he...he called. On this number, he knew Edward. He knows everything!"

"We know," He says shortly. "We've been tracing the call. I've been worried sick. I was just going to call you. I'm so glad to hear your voice."

I start to babble. "What are we going to do? Nothing is going to plan. We barely got you out of the tunnel. The FBI is on to us...again. Now he wants you to work for him. This is all my fault. I'm doing nothing right!"

"No," he says forcefully. "You are doing perfect. You are being very brave right now. Please, don't cry. Be strong, we are going to make it through this, together."

"I…I don't know what to do."

"Just hold on a little longer. The five of us are on our way. We are going to figure this out."

I rub my face. "Five?"

"I'll explain later, let's just say I don't think Officer Hale is leaving anytime soon."

I smile a small smile, you truly can find good out of every situation. My smile subsides when the words, 'on our way' register.

"You can't come here!" I shout. "It's not safe!"

"We have no choice," he responds. "I'm not leaving you there alone for one more minute."

"But, But – "

"Don't worry, Emmett is thinking of a plan as we speak."

I slam my hand on the side of the tub. "Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I'm sorry, love. He's our only hope. He said he had a back up. He's just working out the…kinks."

"Just…Be safe. For me?"

"I promise. You can't get rid of me that fast. You're stuck with me for many years to come."

"I wouldn't dream of it any other way." I didn't realize that I was smiling until my cheeks started to hurt.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too."

Then the line goes dead, and my smile dies with it. I fall asleep curled up in the bathtub with the phone tightly secured in my hand. It's the only thing I had of Edward to hold on to.

* * *

AN: I have received the weirdest Email yet: I guess someone went on my Myspace and Facebook and they said that it's not fair that I'm pretty and a good writer? I'm not pretty, I dont know what she's talking about. I'm pretty sure she called me a walking oxymoron.

The Story alerts and Favorites added after last chapter were overwhelming. The amount of people wanting to read this story is so surprising. I never thought it would be well liked by anybody but me. A million thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story from the start. I know I'm horrible at replaying but I'm trying to get better.

So I would like to welcome the 100 new readers I gained last chapter. Hope you're still with me.

Also, a good amount of people asked me to either A:Beta for them or second:Read over their stories. I dont see myself as a good writer. It was pretty strange. I wont make a very good beta, I'm very sorry about that. So I have to tell you all no. But, I will read the stories people have asked me to read. Just give me some time, I have massive undiagnosed ADD. I will read and leave a review or a PM.

**Shan-**_i love hot chocolate sundaes with chocolate and strawberries that have whip cream on top! I'm glad that this is one of your favorites so far. That means a lot to me. Hope this chapter was okay.  
_**TwiDi**-_Please to_ _hyperventilate Breathe!_  
**Suzie**- _I defiantly dont want to make you cry. I'm not good with crying.  
_**Lex**- _good guess but no Emmett was not the one calling Bella as you can see. It was no other then Tony Puccia (which is my grandpas name for anyone who wanted to know)_

**Holy long Authors Note. **


	13. Chapter 12

Peace, love and Review the final chapter!

Chapter 12

I give Edward a quick kiss on the cheek and wish him luck.

"I'll be back before you even blink," he says as he brushes his fingers against my cheek. I close my eyes and sigh against his touch.

"We are ready when you are," Jasper says breaking into the silence.

Edward tears his eyes away from mine to look back at Jasper. He is leaning into the back of the van with a faint smile on his face. Jasper has always been the worrywart of the group. He's been on edge since the first day I met him. Even though his constant questioning gets annoying sometimes, we are lucky to have someone like him on our side.

"I'll be out in a minute," he whispers quietly.

Jasper nods without a word then turns to leave, giving Edward and I some alone time. Edward slowly turns back to me with a sigh. I could tell that he was nervous so I brushed my fingers through his hair.

"This is going to work, I can feel it."

I move my fingers from his hair to his forehead, moving them along his eyebrows. Exploring his face for what seems like the first time I slowly make my way down to his cheekbones, then to his jaw. Edward closes his eyes as I move my hand around his face. I can start to feel my eye prickle with tears. But, I'm not crying because I'm scared. For once, I'm crying because I'm happy. I finally get the fairy tale ending I have always dreamed about.

"I'll be watching," I say with a smile.

Edward is hooked up to the same surveillance system I was weeks before. Edward lets out a low laugh and opens his eyes. I take in a breath at the sight of his intense green eyes.

"When all this is over, I'm going to marry you Bella Swan."

His sounds so sure of himself I'm at a loss for words. I throw myself into Edward's arms, squeezing him so tightly I'm afraid I may be cutting off his oxygen supply. I reluctantly remove my grasp and compose myself.

"I love you," I say simply.

Edward stands as much as he can in the confined space. He bends forward and kisses my forehead softly and sweetly.

"I love you too."

I look down at my shoes as Edward leaves the van. I can't bear to watch him walk away. When I avert my eyes back up Edward is gone and Emmett is entering the van with Jasper close behind.

I furrow my brow. "I thought you were going with him, Emmett?"

My heart starts to accelerate: he is already changing the plan. Seriously, it's been five seconds. Can't he just stick to one idea? He's going to give me a heart attack before the age of thirty. I hold back the intense feeling to hit  
him.

"I would scare them ten times more than Edward would," he says with a smile."He'll be fine. I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"

Jasper and Emmett are laughing as they watch Edward on the screens we have installed against one side of the van. Edward is just about to open the front door to the New York FBI building. I hold my breath as he steps inside.

"God, I can't watch this!"

I cover my eyes with my hands, but open my fingers so I can peak through them. Everyone in the building stops what they are doing to watch Edward walk up the front desk.

"I'm here to see agent Mathews," Edward says smoothly. I can just imagine the wicked smile he has placed on his perfect face.The young woman at the front desk doesn't speak for a few seconds. She's completely stunned at the sight of him. I don't blame her - he is supposed to be dead.

She composes herself, but not completely. "Do..do you have..have an appointment?" She stammers.

"No, but I'm sure he'll be willing to make time for me," Edward says quickly, not missing a beat. "We are old friends."

"S-sure."

The woman gets up to tell agent Mathews Edward has raised from the dead. This is where it gets tricky – my palms start to sweat with worry. The worried woman comes back out unsure what's happening.

"You. You may go in."

Edward brushes past her and opens the door; I hold my breath once again. Emmett claps his hands together laughing.

"This is better than reality TV!"

I hear the door shut and see agent Mathews sitting in his chair stunned.

"What's the matter, agent Mathews?" Edward asks lightly. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"You're…You're – "

"Dead?" Edward finishes as he sits down across from the other agent.

"Yeah," agent Mathews nods starting to look less afraid. Edward doesn't say anything; he is just sitting there waiting for agent Mathews to make the next move. Within minutes, Mathews fear turn into anger. You could tell by the way his body  
tensed and his eyes narrowed.

"You are in so much trouble, Masen!"

Edward laughs. "Calm down. I'm here to make a deal."

"Why should I even think of making a deal with you? I would lose my job; some of us actually care about following the rules. We just don't do whatever the hell we want."

"Because, _you_ need _my_ help and _my_ knowledge to take down the one person you can't seem to book."

Mathew's takes in a breath, Edward obviously hits a nerve with that one. "Tell me what you know and you might have yourself a deal."

--

I dig myself deeper into Edward's side. It is three minutes until the six 'O clock news. Agent Mathews is holding a press conference about…well us. We are gathered on the couch waiting to hear the news impatiently.

"Emmett, hurry up! It's starting," I yell into the kitchen. Emmett is making popcorn for the big event.

Edward closes his eyes in pain, I might have accidentally screamed into his ear. I laugh and kiss his cheek as a peace offering. Emmett sits down just in time, as agent Mathews appears on the screen. Alice and Jasper stop whispering in the corner and face the TV.

"Agent Masen was working closely with homeland security," Mathews starts. "His identity was threatened so we did what we had to do to protect him."

The reports irrupt with questions.

"What about the girl, who was she?"

"What about Puccia?"

"Isabella Swan was in grave danger, we sent our best agent – agent Masen to protect her at all costs. Puccia is in custody and is awaiting trial."

The reporters start uproar once again with questions. Agent Mathew's face is white from all the flashes going off in his direction.

"That is all for today, thank you."

He pushes his way through the crowds of reporters and other bystanders. Homeland security! What a perfect loophole, those guys can do whatever they want—even fake their own deaths. Everyone just goes along with it, like it's normal. Emmett's idea actually worked. It didn't seem like it at the beginning, well, actually it went horribly wrong. But, his second idea worked perfectly. I can't believe it's all over. Last week, the FBI – with Edward's information – busted Puccia at his restaurant. He didn't even see it coming. The phone calls didn't have any follow ups soon enough. I'm safe, safe from everything. I'm safe because I have Edward. I have Edward, forever! We're getting married after I finally testify against Tony Puccia. I thought this day would never come.

I look up at Edward, "It's over." I say for what seems like the millionth time. But, this time I know it's true. Puccia is in jail!He can't hurt me anymore.

"Finally," Edward says as he kisses the top of my head.

I look over at Alice. She's smiling up at Jasper, her boyfriend. Alice and Jasper are a couple, a very happy couple at that. I'm so pleased she found someone like him; I know that he'll treat her right. If he doesn't, he'll have me to answer to. I have connections to homeland security now.

I turn to say something to Emmett but he's on his cell phone with someone. By the smile on his face I can tell that he's talking to Officer Hale – Rosalie now– his girlfriend. Who would have thought? The officer he knocked unconscious is now his girlfriend. She's great actually; I get along with her quite well. She didn't rat us out about anything we did, I'm assuming it was because she had a crush on Emmett.

Emmett slams his phone shut and looks at all of us with a crazy look in his eye. Jasper is the first one to notice that he is up to something. He shakes his head.

"No. Whatever you are thinking the answer is no. We just barely got out of this one."

"There's a drug problem down south," Emmett declares happily. "We can go down there and bust us a few criminals! Just like old times."

I am done with criminals, the FBI and everything that follows. There is no way I am going to hunt down some drug lords. No. Way.

"No," Edward and I say at the exact same time.

"Oh come on, Trips-A lot! It will be fun, I have the perfect plan!"

* * *

AN: Sorry this took so long! I decided, 'Hey it's my senior year why not take some courses at the college in my spare time? It will be fun, I mean college!' HA! Don't do it. High school _and _College is not as fun as it sounds. I should be studying for my Calculus test, but instead I wrote the final chapter. I know it was short but I needed to get it out before my work gets worse, which it will :( yay for taking on too much!!

PLEASE review and tell me how you liked the story, because it's over. Done, complete. I may write a sequel, I may not. Depends on how much you push me. Gosh I can't believe I finished a story, I have never finished anything in my life!

I think I'm going to just work on AWH for now. I have other stories in mind but I'm not sure if I want to post those. So, if you like my writing please go take a look at AWH. It's very different from this one.


End file.
